Destiny
by Suriee
Summary: En ocasiones creemos tener las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas pero un pequeño hecho, a veces imperceptible e insignificante, puede ser suficiente para cambiar nuestra percepción. (rClay x rJack)
1. Prólogo

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Título:** Destiny

 **Resumen:** En ocasiones creemos tener las respuestas a todas nuestras preguntas pero un pequeño hecho, a veces imperceptible e insignificante, puede ser suficiente para cambiar nuestra percepción.

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Nota 1:** El Reverse AU pertenece a C0nji (antes Blpak). Si no sabes de qué va este AU te recomiendo que revises este comic antes de leer. El link es reversexiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com.

 **Nota 2:** Lemon. NSFW. Sexo... Situaciones sexuales, relaciones heterosexuales, infidelidad, desordenes de personalidad... Puede contener situaciones delicadas en general.

 **Nota 3:** En esta historia Jack no ha creado a Megan todavía.

 **Nota 4:** Como casi siempre, varios de estos AU vienen de pequeños RPs y charlas con Manny Heatlook. Créditos para ella que es mi guía personal para escribir a rClay.

 **Nota 5:** Dedicado a Freaku que siempre me alienta en todo lo que hago; No se donde estaría ahora si no fuera por ti. Y dedicado también a Manny Heatlook a quien le tengo un enorme cariño.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Inicio**

Cuando el eclipse Heylin se acercó más y más a su punto máximo en el cielo Jack se preguntó si iba a poder sobrevivir esto.

Era la primera vez en su vida que experimentaría algo como eso y Hannibal, su antiguo maestro, le había advertido sobre lo que ocurriría; Sus poderes disminuirían hasta ser prácticamente nulos y entraría en un estado de vulnerabilidad que lo dejaría convertido en, esencialmente, un ser humano. Le había advertido también que debía buscar refugio durante ese momento de debilidad, aunque en aquel entonces le dijo que no debía preocuparse porque él estaría ahí para protegerlo...

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces.

Jack lo había traicionado y atrapado en el mundo Ying Yang por 1,500 años hasta que escapo y ahora tenían esa relación tensa de odio y enemistad en la que Jack, Señor Heylin, detestaba ver su rostro de vagabundo psicópata y Hannibal parecía adorar molestarlo y tocarlo para provocarlo...

Jack lo detestaba. Esa era una de esas cosas de las que estaba completamente seguro jamás cambiarían.

Temía que él también se uniera al ataque que, estaba seguro, Tohomiko había planeado desde el instante en el que la encerraron en esa caja rompecabezas. Probablemente Pedrosa estaría involucrado también; él y Tohomiko solían moverse juntos la mayor parte del tiempo. Y una parte de él no podía culparlos porque él habría hecho lo mismo... Y lo hizo en el pasado. Hannibal podía dar fe de ello.

El Señor Heylin camino por su ciudadela desierta. Sus guerreros caídos estaban en lugares seguros y sus experimentos bajo llaves, candados y escondites que necesitarían meses para ser resueltos por el par de usurpadores si era que lograban encontrarlos así que no estaba demasiado preocupado.

Su poder se estaba drenando lentamente, podía sentirlo, apagándose como la flama de una vela. Lo que no espero sentir sin embargo fue el frío del metal atravesando su espalda.

Jack se giró lentamente solo para observar, con enorme sorpresa, a Pedrosa aún apuñalándolo con una espada.

–Hey, lo siento Jack, pero sabes cómo se pone Kimiko cuando no le sigo la corriente. Además, eres un blanco demasiado fácil.

Su mirada rubí se clavó en la mueca burlesca de su atacante y Jack pensó que esto era simplemente justicia poética; Apuñalado por la espalda... El karma le estaba cobrando de forma bastante literal sin duda.

–Si yo fuera tú empezaría a correr. A menos que quieras quedarte aquí para...

Pedrosa no pudo terminar su oración porque Tohomiko apareció de la nada, saltando encima de él. Por pura suerte el golpe de adrenalina fue suficiente para saltar hacia un lado y evitar el ataque.

Jack sujeto su costado, sintiendo sus ropas empaparse por el tibio líquido carmín, y corrió lo más rápido que pudo; Sus piernas resintieron el ejercicio sin la magia corriendo por su cuerpo pero la adrenalina fue suficiente para mantenerlo corriendo, dejando un rastro de sangre a su paso.

Su instinto seguía siendo el mismo por suerte así que podía anticipar los ataques de Kimiko mientras atravesaba las habitaciones, con sus zapatos chirriando en cada vuelta forzada. Su corazón golpeteaba con fuerza en sus oídos y su visión se hacía borrosa pero su propia voluntad seguía obligando a su cuerpo a moverse hasta que se detuvo de golpe porque Pedrosa logro cortarle el camino. Jack sintió algo helado tocar su cuerpo de nuevo pero no dudo dejarse caer en sus rodillas para lanzarse hacia adelante por en medio de las piernas de Raimundo.

Entre tropezones logro volver a ponerse sobre sus pies y dio un giro cerrado, sujetándose de la pared para alcanzar un cuadro falso que adornaba el muro del pasillo. Al presionarlo una puerta se abrió para él y Jack se lanzó dentro sin importarle nada más. No por el momento al menos.

El vacío lo trago mientras escuchaba a Kimiko maldecir en una lengua antigua que no se molestó en descifrar. Su cuerpo choco contra las paredes del túnel mientras caía hasta que finalmente chocó de cara contra el duro y frío suelo... Jack jadeo y sujeto su estómago solo para darse cuenta de que estaba empapado.

Ese par iba a pagar por lo que habían hecho. Lo juraba.

Una arcada interrumpió sus pensamientos y en unos segundos se encontró vomitando y luchando para no ahogarse con su vómito... Las luces del sótano se encendieron poco después y para su preocupación Jack se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillado en un charco de sangre. De su sangre.

–Oh... Esto, no está bien...

Estaba perdiendo demasiada y si seguía así terminaría inconsciente en pocos minutos y moriría en menos de una hora. Jack se maldijo internamente, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por el shock y la adrenalina, por haber sido tan estúpido y confiado... Aún le quedaba un poco de magia y tal vez podía usarla para transportarse fuera de su mansión y buscar ayuda pero ¿Dónde? ¿Y a quién podía acudir? Todos en el Heylin querían su cabeza y Young era un niño apenas, no podía esperar que él lo ayudara.

Su mente se nublo y una neblina de sueño envolvió sus pensamientos, impidiéndole pensar con claridad; la pérdida de sangre comenzaba a ser fatal, lo sentía, su corazón seguía latiendo con fuerza, empeñado en mantenerlo vivo, pero cada bombeo enviaba más y más sangre fuera de su cuerpo ¿Dónde estaban sus heridas? En la espalda, sí... Y otra más en su estómago ¿Cierto? No estaba seguro porque nada dolía.

Pero estaba cansado. Tan, tan cansado... Necesitaba dormir. Una pequeña siesta lo ayudaría a pensar con claridad. Y luego de eso... Luego...

¡No! ¡No podía dormir! ¡Estaba desangrándose!

Jack sacudió la cabeza y se arrastró hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarse en ella y ponerse de pie aunque sus piernas se sentían graciosas, como si estuviesen hechas de arcilla. O gelatina... Pudín. Pudín, sí...

Con lo último de su conciencia logro reunir la magia que le quedaba y se transportó lejos de su hogar sin pensar realmente hacia donde iba, solo necesitaba un lugar seguro. Lo siguiente que noto era que estaba en los límites de un bosque ¿Por qué un bosque? Alguien vivía ahí... Alguien fuerte. Alguien que podía cuidarlo y protegerle ¿Cierto?

Avanzo un par de pasos, sujetándose de los árboles para mantenerse en pie porque sus piernas no respondían pero, no lo entendía ¿Por qué no querían llevarlo?

Estaba cansado. Muy, muy cansado. Y tenía tanto sueño... De pronto un enorme lobo negro apareció frente a él. Era más grande que un caballo promedio y tenía los ojos rojos, como él. Era gracioso, decidió, y sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo mientras un chorro de sangre escapaba de su boca entreabierta.

–Hey... ¿Sabes? Conozco a alguien que vive en un bosque... Te gustaría, lo sé, le gustan los perros… Y también...

Iba a decir algo endemoniadamente gracioso pero su cuerpo colapso finalmente y lo último que vio fue al mundo girando lentamente a su alrededor mientras caía. Las hojas caídas de los arboles lo abrazaron cuando llego al suelo y el vacío del sueño lo devoro con un sonido horrible, desgarrador, para luego dar paso a la nada... Una nada que recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Ah sí, finalmente, la siesta que tanto necesitaba.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

En esta historia, mientras esta entre la vida y la muerte, Jack experimentara vidas y realidades diferentes que tienen solo una cosa en común. Cada nuevo día traerá una vida distinta para él hasta que el destino decida qué pasará con él.


	2. Engaños

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Segundo capítulo. Comenzamos con los universos alternos.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Engaños**

Un ruido incesante lo despertó. Jack manoteo a la fuente del sonido y gimió con desgana ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba absolutamente nada, solo el eclipse Heylin y... Y...

 _¡El eclipse!_

Jack se sentó de golpe, sintiendo un mareo espantoso y miro a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su hogar; Estaba en una cama, sí, pero desconocida y perfectamente sano.

Espera... Una parte de su mente reconocía ese lugar. Le era familiar de algún modo pero estaba seguro que en toda su vida nunca había pisado una habitación como esa. Su cabeza punzó con dolor y Jack siseo, sujetando su frente ¿Qué estaba pasando?

–¿Cariño? ¿Estás despierto?

La voz de una mujer lo alerto y al mismo tiempo su dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable; su mente se inundó con recuerdos que no eran suyos, de una vida que no le pertenecía; Una infancia corta y una boda... Una vida al lado de una mujer... ¿Estaba casado?

Una mirada a su mano izquierda le confirmo su sospecha: Ahí había un anillo de matrimonio.

–¿Jack?

La mujer... Su mujer lo llamo de nuevo y Jack sintió ganas de vomitar por la mezcla de recuerdos en su mente ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Había muerto en ese eclipse y esta era la vida después de la muerte?

–¿Jack?

–Lo siento cariño. –Se encontró respondiendo antes de darse cuenta, sujetando su cabeza todavía. Su esposa se acercó, envuelta en una bata de baño, y se sentó a su lado en la cama–

–¿Estás bien? Te vez un poco pálido...

Jack negó con la cabeza y levanto la vista para mirarla...Su esposa era preciosa; Cabello rubio y largo, ojos color plata, una boca perfecta, manos suaves... Era perfecta. Todo en ella parecía perfecto; Su voz, la tonalidad, incluso el matiz de su voz también era perfecto.

–Me duele la cabeza, es todo... ¿Helen? –Repitió el nombre que flotaba en la neblina de su mente, esperando por lo mejor.–

–¿Si? –Oh bien, el nombre de su esposa era Helen. Interesante...– ¿Seguro que estás bien? Si estas enfermo podría llamar al señor Bailey para decirle que estas indispuesto...

Con el nombre Bailey otro torrente de recuerdos invadió su mente y la imagen de Hannibal como un empresario mortal lo golpeo de lleno ¿Acaso trabajaba con ese vagabundo en esta segunda vida suya?

Quiso decirle que sí, que lo llamara para poder descansar y adaptarse a esta realidad tan extraña pero los recuerdos vagos lo patearon y una sensación de urgencia y necesidad invadió su pecho, diciéndole que necesitaba ir a esa reunión o cita, o lo que fuera.

–No, no... Estoy bien. Solo necesito un buen baño.

Helen le sonrió y lo beso, diciéndole que llevaría a su hija a la escuela. Jack abrió la boca con asombro al darse cuenta de que tenía una hija, que si sus nuevos recuerdos no fallaban, se llamaba Ashley y tenía 10 años.

–El desayuno está listo. Intenta comer algo antes de irte ¿Si? Cuídate cariño.

Jack la despidió sin más, sin responder a sus besos, sin llamarle de nuevo con esos apodos cariñosos. Cómo tenía una idea muy escasa de lo que estaba pasando decidió seguir con el juego ¿Podría ser que todo fuera una simple alucinación por el desangramiento? Era probable. También podía ser posible que estuviera muerto y esto fuera el más allá... Pero sin forma de comprobarlo Jack decidió que iría con la corriente hasta descubrir lo que estaba pasando en realidad.

Tomo el baño que necesitaba y se vistió con sus ropas humanas. Tomo una tostada de la cocina y busco las llaves del auto que recordaba tener. Su teléfono sonó, anunciando un mensaje, y vio la imagen de su esposa y de una niña que debía ser Ashley, su hija, con un texto encima que le deseaba un buen día en el trabajo.

No tenía idea de que era lo que debía hacer pero su cuerpo parecía seguir una rutina normal por lo que se dejó guiar; encendió el auto y condujo fuera del vecindario, siguiendo sus corazonadas y los recuerdos borrosos que aún estaban en su mente.

Termino dando vueltas en una calle varias veces hasta que su teléfono sonó de nuevo, esta vez con un mensaje de Hannibal avisándole que llegaba tarde. Solo esperaba que él no fuera su jefe o tendría un problema enorme entre manos.

Finalmente, luego de tres vueltas más, recordó que debía verlo en una agencia de construcción casi en las afueras de la ciudad así que condujo hacia allí. Algunos trabajadores lo saludaron y Jack tuvo que devolver el saludo con cortesía, sin recordar realmente que era lo que estaba pasando.

La recepcionista se encargó de ayudarle apenas entró, diciéndole que el señor Bailey lo esperaba en su oficina y lo acompaño hasta la puerta de dicha oficina que, sospechosamente, estaba lejos del resto de las demás.

Jack se tensó al ver a Hannibal vestido de forma elegante, con su barba arreglada y luciendo como un hombre apuesto, eso... Ese pensamiento no era suyo, estaba seguro.

–Pasa Jack.

El antiguo Señor Heylin avanzo por instinto y se sentó frente a él. La recepcionista se retiró, dejándolos solos, y Jack observó las fotografías detrás del demon–... Del señor Bailey; Una mujer pelirroja y un chico poco mayor que Ashley, muy parecido a Hannibal.

Sylvia y Patrick, pensó de pronto, y sonrió para sí ¡El demonio tenía familia! Un nudo en su estómago arruino su diversión y de pronto notó que Hannibal lo miraba.

–Debemos dejar de hacer esto Jack. Estoy hartándome.

La sensación extraña en su estómago aumento y, para su terror, un nuevo torrente de recuerdos inundo su mente; Hannibal y él, teniendo sexo. Y lo peor era que no parecían recuerdos antiguos, no, porque el hombre de sus recuerdos y el que estaba frente a él eran idénticos.

Lo más horrible era que, en sus nuevos recuerdos, parecía que no solo tenían sexo, si no que sentían algo por el otro.

–Yo... Y–Yo... –Balbuceo por el shock de lo que acababa de descubrir y Hannibal se puso de pie para cerrar la puerta con pestillo para evitar que alguien entrara.–

–Lo sé, pero Sylvia está asfixiándome... No sé cómo soportas ver la cara de tu esposa cada mañana. –Jack lo miro con la boca abierta, indeciso entre si estaba aterrado o aterrado y asqueado.– Cada vez que me dice que me ama solo puedo ver tu rostro gimiendo que me dice lo mismo. Mi cordura tiene un límite Jack. Y me temo que estamos llegando a eso.

Una nueva oleada de recuerdos lo golpeo, haciéndolo encogerse en la silla: Sexo y más sexo… Dios, parecía que estaban obsesionados con el otro.

Jack se abrazó a sí mismo para darse valor mientras luchaba por buscar en su mente, en la parte que parecía recordar esta realidad tan malditamente extraña, y encontrarle algo de sentido a lo que pasaba.

–Tienes que dejar de seducirme Jack.

–¿Yo? –Replicó de inmediato, poniéndose de pie para apuntarlo con su dedo.– ¿Ahora es mi culpa? Tú también podrías negarte, por ejemplo. Si supieras decir "No" jamás hubiéramos llegado a esta situación.

Lo más perturbador de todo era que parecía que los recuerdos de esta realidad, o del Jack de esta realidad, se estaban mezclando con los suyos increíblemente rápido... Si seguía así pronto sería incapaz de distinguir entre ambos.

–Sabes perfectamente que no puedo decirte que no.

Jack chasqueo la lengua, acercándose con varios pasos largos, para golpear el pecho de Hannibal con su dedo.

–Yo tampoco puedo decirte que no. Esto es culpa de los dos.

Bailey tomo su muñeca y en unos segundos lo tenía contra su cuerpo, besándolo. Su estúpido cuerpo de esta dimensión reacciono de inmediato, abrazándolo para tenerlo más cerca y fue solo su mente racional la que lo obligo a separarse de él.

Jack lo miro con horror durante unos segundos y simplemente huyo, corriendo a toda velocidad para salir de su oficina y de la construcción en general. Tomo su auto y condujo sin importarle a donde iba, solo quería alejarse del hombre, de su esposa y de todo lo malditamente raro que era ese lugar.

Ahora lo recordaba bien. Él y Hannibal eran amantes desde hacía un largo tiempo. Ambos estaban casados y tenían una familia por su cuenta pero no podían estar alejados del otro... Y lo habían intentado. Jack sabía y sentía que él lo había intentado con toda su fuerza pero el resultado siempre era el mismo; Amaba a Hannibal... Estaban atrapados en una situación sin salida, con matrimonios que los asfixiaban y lejos de la persona que deseaban cerca.

Su yo real estaba asqueado, el "Yo" de esta dimensión estaba listo para meterse un tiro en la cien.

Jack condujo casi todo el día hasta que el cansancio lo obligo a detenerse en medio de la carretera para pensar; Helen había estado llamándolo pero no contesto a ninguna llamada ni mensaje. Hannibal no se había comunicado pero eso era algo que esperaba ¿Este era el infierno que se había ganado por haber aceptado venderle su alma al demonio? Porque era demasiado, incluso para él.

Volvió a casa ya entrada la noche, cuando estuvo seguro de que la niña que tenía por hija ya dormía.

–¿Jack? Dios ¿Dónde estuviste? Te ves horrible.

–Estoy bien. Es solo el estrés. –Mintió con total seguridad y se metió a la cama sin cenar, tragando duro al sentir el cuerpo de Helen tan cerca del suyo. Las palabras de Hannibal volvieron, preguntándole cómo hacía para ver a su esposa a la cara y Jack se mordió el labio, deseando despertar y seguir desangrándose en el sótano de su mansión.–

La vida era menos complicada de ese modo.

–Buenas noches cariño.

Su esposa se quedó sin repuesta y Jack se quedó dormido varias horas después, preguntándose qué era lo que iba a hacer la mañana siguiente...

Solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

En esta historia, mientras esta entre la vida y la muerte, Jack experimentara vidas y realidades diferentes que tienen solo una cosa en común. Cada nuevo día traerá una vida distinta para él hasta que el destino decida qué pasará con él.


	3. Pareja

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Tal vez debería replantear mi situación; vivir para escribir o escribir para no morir.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Pareja**

Despertó lentamente cuando sintió los tibios rayos del sol golpear su rostro. Jack gimió con cansancio ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía como si hubiera corrido un maratón la noche anterior? Se estiro cuan largo era en la cama y se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien recostado a su lado... ¿Quién demonios...? Oh claro, Helen... Este iba a ser un día difícil.

Se sentó en la cama procurando no hacer ruido y al girarse se dio cuenta de que su compañero de cama no era ni remotamente parecido a una mujer; tenía unas piernas enormes y peludas. Tragando duro se atrevió a buscar el rostro de la persona que seguía durmiendo a su lado y término soltando un grito bastante agudo al tiempo que saltaba fuera de la cama por la sorpresa, cayendo al piso de forma dolorosa.

Era Hannibal.

¡Había dormido con Hannibal!

Y estaba completamente seguro de que era él; Cualquier persona se habría despertado con el grito y el golpe sordo pero el bastardo seguía durmiendo. Jack estaba hiperventilando cuando se arrastró lejos de la cama hacia la puerta y huyo por el pasillo, vistiendo solo el pantalón de su pijama. El corredor era tan diferente a lo que recordaba que termino confundido pero logro encontrar las escaleras y bajo a la primera planta. Dio la vuelta a la derecha y se detuvo de golpe al toparse con la cocina cuyas ventanas le mostraban una hermosa vista al mar.

¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Y dónde estaba Helen?

Jack se sentó en el piso, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sujetando su cabeza ¿Por qué nada tenía sentido? Primero estaba muriéndose en su sótano, luego despertaba con una esposa e hija y con Bailey por amante y luego, la mañana siguiente, despertaba en otro lugar completamente diferente al lado de Hannibal... ¿Por qué demonios él era una constante en todas partes? ¿Es qué era su infierno personal? Bien, lo aceptaba, era su demonio ya que tenía un trato con él pero ¿En serio? ¿Iba a acosarlo en todas partes?

Cuando su respiración se tranquilizó lo suficiente pensó que tal vez este era un salto en el tiempo a la última vez ¿Tal vez había terminado abandonando a su familia para ir con él? Su estómago se encogió ante el pensamiento pero Jack lo ignoro, poniéndose de pie para ver si podía encontrar algo que lo ayudara a comprender qué estaba pasando.

Camino por la planta baja, revisando las paredes hasta que llego a la sala y de ahí volvió a subir las escaleras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a, a Hannibal. Lo que pudo encontrar en su pequeña exploración fueron fotografías de ambos, juntos como pareja. Y con la ventaja de tener la calma de observar con tranquilidad se dio cuenta de que en esta dimensión, vida alterna o lo que fuera, ambos tenían una diferencia de edad bastante notable. Quince años al menos, aunque Jack calculo que bien podrían ser veinte o más.

Igual que la vez anterior los recuerdos llegaron poco a poco a su mente, mostrándole una vida relativamente tranquila al lado de Hannnibal a quien llamaba "Han" y una enorme variedad de nombres cariñosos. Ambos vivían en Grecia, lo que explicaba la vista en su cocina, y estaban casados. Lo que explicaba también el anillo en su mano que apenas había notado.

En sus memorias y las fotografías era casi palpable ver el cariño que sentían por el otro y Jack sintió su pecho y mejillas calentarse antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Le tomo un poco relajarse de nuevo para pensar con claridad y termino decidiendo que este podría ser en realidad un día tranquilo, tan solo necesitaba olvidar que en su realidad él y Hannibal tenían una relación opuesta. Con eso en mente decidió comenzar con su día de una buena vez.

–¿De buen humor tan temprano?

Jack saltó por la sorpresa al escuchar a Hannibal y se giró para mirarlo; tenía el pecho desnudo, como él. Su cabello rubio y barba estaban salpicados de canas, lo que le daba una apariencia sofisticada (desde su punto de vista claro). Era igual de alto y fornido al Hannibal que él conocía pero su expresión era más relajada... Más feliz, podría decirse. El pelirrojo sonrió sin saber que hacer realmente y siguió cocinando el desayuno, que era lo único que se sentía con poder de controlar en ese momento.

Su esposo en esa realidad, lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su cuello haciéndolo estremecer. Toda su piel se erizó y prácticamente se derritió en sus brazos, relajándose lentamente, aceptando el toque del hombre detrás de él.

–¿Estas bien?

–Muy bien, de hecho. –Replicó con honestidad, sirviendo el desayuno para luego meter la cabeza en el refrigerador, buscando algo para beber. Hannibal se sentó en la mesa y tomo sus cubiertos.– ¿Por qué la pregunta?

–Te despertaste temprano. Y luces un poco tenso.

Eso era algo bastante comprensible, se dijo a sí mismo, después de todo estaba viviendo algo que no sabía que podía ser posible. Pero se obligó a fingir y actuar de acuerdo a la situación que estaba viviendo.

–Tuve una pesadilla un tanto extraña. –Admitió, pensando que no le haría daño contarle lo que había vivido. A final de cuentas podría hacerle bien hablar de ello. – Y desperté sintiéndome igual de tenso que en el sueño. Estaba bajo mucho estrés.

Y le hablo de lo que había pasado mientras le servía un poco de jugo y mordisqueaba su propia comida. Hannibal lo miraba frunciendo el cejo y asintiendo de vez en cuando, concordando con él en que la situación parecía muy estresante.

–No es de extrañar que despertaras de golpe. Ven aquí. –El rubio palmeo su regazo y Jack fue, un tanto reluctante, para sentarse en sus piernas.–

Hannibal lo abrazo y en pocos minutos lo tuvo relajado; Luego de tanto tiempo había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar entre esos enormes brazos, sintiéndose protegido. Claro que cuando se trataba del demonio que él conocía siempre estaba esa sensación de desconfianza natural al estar cerca de un depredador pero ahora, ambos humanos... Su esposo se rió cuando comenzó a ronronear, dormitando en medio de su abrazo y lo obligo a terminar de desayunar.

Su día transcurrió con una calma agradable, entre caminatas por la playa y las compras en el mercado. Jack se descubrió sonrojándose y lanzándole miradas todo el tiempo mientras su estómago parecía hacer piruetas cada vez que el rubio sujetaba su espalda o pasaba su mano por su cintura.

Odiaba admitirlo pero comenzaba a gustarle esta realidad, con ambos viviendo de esa manera estúpidamente feliz como si nada más importara. Incluso tenían un perro mascota que adoraba a Hannibal. Jack pensó que su yo en esa dimensión debía amar al rubio de la misma forma en la que lo hacia el perro; necia y ciegamente. Y es que había razones para eso; El bastardo era adorable como humano. Los dos se amaban tanto que sentía ganas de vomitar.

Cuando volvieron a casa ese día la tarde ya estaba muriéndose, pintando el cielo en diferentes tonalidades naranjas y purpuras que se le antojaron perfectas para una pintura. Solo para inmortalizar el momento.

El pelirrojo fue directamente a la cocina para preparar un poco de té, observando el sol ahogarse en el horizonte. Le gustaba esta vida suya pero ¿Y si la mañana siguiente despertaba en otra realidad igual que la última vez? Deseaba quedarse y tener una sobredosis de azúcar viviendo una luna de miel eterna con el Hannibal humano pero sabía que lo más probable era que no pudiera quedarse ni volver, así que debía aprovechar lo más posible el tiempo que le quedaba.

Podía escuchar a su esposo mover algunas cosas en otra habitación y apenas tuvo el té listo fue a buscarlo para entregarle una taza, sonriéndole con un cariño que no sabía que sentía por él. Aunque quizás fuera por los recuerdos del Jack de esa dimensión.

–¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –Jack se rió entre dientes.–

–¿Acaso no puedo mirar a mi esposo cuando quiero? Sobre todo si mi esposo es tan atractivo y sexy como tú.

Esta vez fue el turno de Han de reírse. Jack dejo su taza en un estante y paso su mano por el pecho del rubio, lamiéndose los labios de forma seductora; Quería estar con él. Quería sentir lo que era el sexo con una persona que parecía amarlo de verdad.

Hacer el amor con él fue una experiencia increíble; Ahora estaba seguro de que eran pareja de largo tiempo atrás porque el sexo fue, siendo honesto, perfecto.

Y ahora, recostado en su pecho, cansado y enormemente satisfecho entre sus brazos, no pudo evitar rogar que lo dejaran quedarse ahí un poco más. Un día más al menos...

El sueño lo venció al final, llevándolo con el mientras Han aún acariciaba su espalda despacio, arrullándolo.

* * *

 **Nota final:**

Escribí toda esta historia en aproximadamente 2 semanas, incluyendo la edición; Un par de capítulos son de mi adoración al completo. Otros más no me gustan tanto pero son importantes en la historia.


	4. Héroe

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas... (Sexo.)**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Héroe**

Cuando despertó noto de inmediato que su realidad había cambiado. De nuevo. Y es que era imposible no notar que estás durmiendo sentado en el frio y sucio suelo, recargado sobre una fría y sucia pared en una fría y sucia celda de piedra... Jack detestaba la suciedad.

Gruño con molestia mientras buscaba una posición más cómoda, notando que estaba atado de pies y tenía las manos atrapadas en la espalda con una gruesa soga, por lo que podía sentir...

¡Dulces llamas del infierno! ¡También podía sentir magia!

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos para concentrarse en el pulso de magia pero los recuerdos del Jack de esa dimensión invadieron su mente, haciéndolo sentir un escalofrío que le puso de punta todo el cabello; Iba a ser ejecutado por brujería.

Mierda, mierda, mierda **_¡Mierda!_**

Lucho contra las cuerdas con desesperación pero solo consiguió lastimarse más. Su magia estaba atrapada, contenida por alguna clase de ritual que no podía identificar, y su nariz picaba con el olor a madera recién cortada.

La idea de ser quemado vivo no se le antojaba para nada en ese momento.

–Llego tu hora, _bruja._ –Ah sí, lo que le faltaba; un verdugo con vocación de comediante...–

Fue levantado de forma poco amable y lo empujaron hasta la plaza donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución. Los leños estaban ya listos, esperando a por él para el sacrificio. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se encontró preguntándose donde demonios estaba Hannibal y por qué rayos no había sacado su trasero de prisión pero, por más que buscaba en sus recuerdos Han no estaba ahí, lo que hizo que se preguntara el por qué esta dimensión era tan diferente a las demás ¿Es qué no tenía un Hannibal ahí?

Maldito bastando holgazán, probablemente ni siquiera había nacido para evitarse la molestia de tener que respirar.

Los campesinos sucios e ignorantes se agruparon a su alrededor luego de que fue atado al tronco principal y el alcalde del pueblo leyó las acusaciones de brujería en su contra. Algo que Jack decidió ignorar en favor de concentrarse en su magia para tratar de escapar de ahí.

Calculando, termino por pensar que tal vez se encontraba en la edad media o en un periodo de tiempo muy parecido a esta; Lo notaba porque la ignorancia y el oscurantismo parecían flotar por las calles, al igual que la peste de las casas. Jack se alegró mucho de no haber estado en Europa durante esos siglos.

Su verdugo arrojo un leño encendido a la hoguera y el resto de la madera, probablemente bañada en alguna sustancia inflamable, comenzó a alimentar la llama que se propago de inmediato, envolviéndolo en un abrazo de muerte y calor.

El humo comenzó a escocerle en los ojos y lo obligo a toser; su cuerpo intentaba limpiar su nariz y garganta pero el humo era demasiado y la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más, haciéndole sudar y tragar duro. Y fue ahí donde sintió la primera oleada de terror, mientras las llamas se hacían más altas y los gritos de la gente se mezclaban con el tronar de la madera y los propios latidos desbocados de su corazón, golpeando en sus oídos y en su pecho.

Jack cerró sus ojos, húmedos con lágrimas de miedo y de la irritación del humo... No quería morir así. No quería morir tan pronto ¡Aún tenía tanto por hacer! ¡Tanto por ver! Pensó en los recuerdos de su vida en ese lugar y luego en las vidas anteriores, pensó en el Hannibal humano y en su Hannibal también, y en lo divertido que podía ser discutir con él aun cuando se suponía que eran enemigos... Pensó en Helen y en Ashley, recordando que también deseaba una familia eventualmente... La temperatura se hizo casi insoportable y Jack sollozo; No quería morir. _No podía morir..._ No así.

Comenzó a ahogarse por el humo y la tos lo asfixio un instante, haciéndolo vaciar su estómago sin dejar de toser, luchando por tomar aire fresco y no el que le quemaba los pulmones; Los gritos de los aldeanos se hicieron más fuertes para sus oídos y Jack deseo poder decirles al menos que lo dejasen morir en silencio ¿Era necesario hacer de esto un espectáculo macabro? ¿En qué pensaban?

Los gritos aumentaron y de pronto algo saltó sobre el fuego. Algo enorme, cubierto en pieles y con una enorme espada brillante apartó las llamas y levantó su espada, cortando las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado al mástil principal. Jack seguía tosiendo y sus ojos lloraban mientras el otro lo cargaba lejos del fuego. La siguiente bocanada de aire se le antojo como la más fría que había sentido jamás pero no dejo de toser; el mundo se movía alrededor de él a medida que era arrastrado lejos de donde estuviera y las lágrimas limpiaban sus ojos de la humareda que casi lo asfixio momentos atrás.

Fue trepado encima de algo, un caballo probablemente, y su héroe y secuestrador lo llevo cabalgando con él. Jack estaba seguro de que era un hombre, podía sentir la masculinidad exudando de su persona a pesar de no poder verlo.

Durante varios minutos en silencio, llenados por la tos de Jack, cabalgaron sin que el pelirrojo supiera a donde iban o donde estaban hasta que su salvador se detuvo y lo bajo del caballo.

–Hay agua frente a ti, lávate la cara. –El brujo avanzo un paso, escuchando el correr del agua y su pie se mojó. Jack se arrodillo de inmediato, tomando agua para lavar su rostro y beber. Por fortuna las llamas no lo habían alcanzado pero todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente. – No intentes meterte al agua así como así. Tienes que esperar a que tu cuerpo se adapte a la temperatura de nuevo.

La voz se le hizo, de pronto, bastante familiar. Cuando finalmente pudo ver algo más que manchas borrosas observo su rostro cubierto de hollín reflejándose vagamente en el arroyuelo frente a él. Jack intento lavarse y solo pudo quitar una parte, la más cercana a sus ojos, antes de beber de nuevo y levantarse para mirar a su salvador que no era otro más que Hannibal... El pelirrojo se sentía increíblemente feliz de verlo.

Como no aparecía en sus recuerdos de ese lugar Jack termino por deducir que era la primera vez que se veían; El rubio estaba vestido con pieles de animal, su cuerpo se notaba entrenado y portaba una espada enorme, perfecta para un gigante como él. Incluso su caballo negro era imponente.

–Me salvaste... –Le dijo sin saber que hacer realmente. Hannibal asintió, mirándolo también.– ¿Por qué?

–Eres un brujo ¿No? –Jack asintió.– ¿Por qué no escapaste usando tu magia?

–Alguien la sello con un encantamiento que no puedo deshacer. No ahora al menos. –El rubio solo asintió y acerco a su caballo al riachuelo para que bebiera agua.– ¿Por qué me salvaste? –Le pregunto de nuevo.–

–¿Y por qué no? Un brujo no es algo que se vea todos los días. Además, parecía que no tenías intensiones de morir sin dar pelea. Lo note por como seguías intentando liberarte. –El rubio le sonrió, casi sin burla.– Eres bastante aguerrido para ser un enclenque.

Jack parpadeo con sorpresa y tomo aire, indignado, inflando sus mejillas para acercarse a él y picar su pecho con su dedo índice, mirando hacia arriba para poder ver su rostro.

–¡No soy un enclenque! Que no sea una bestia gigante como tú no significa que no sea fuerte. –Eso pareció divertir sobremanera al guerrero que soltó una potente carcajada, haciéndolo saltar en reflejo. Jack se sonrojo un poco, sin saber la razón de ello, y peino su cabello detrás de su oreja.– ¿Cómo te llamas?

El hombre se rio un poco más antes de pensar en su pregunta, respondiendo finalmente con un seco "Hannibal".

–Gracias por salvarme Hannibal. Mi nombre es Jack. Jack Spicer. Y estoy en deuda contigo. –El rubio sacudió su cabeza y se inclinó para beber agua también, ignorándolo.– Quisiera pagarle su generosidad de alguna manera. –Continuó, intentando avanzar hacia él pero de pronto noto las quemaduras en sus manos... Lucían espantosas.–

–Creí que no podías usar tu magia.

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo pero Jack lo ignoro, optando por quitarse la camisa y el pantalón, revisando las quemaduras que tenía su cuerpo. Por fortuna no eran graves pero con la piel blanca y delicada que tenía las quemaduras le parecían terribles, como si fueran mucho peores.

Hannibal se acercó a él, observándolo con atención.

–Eso se ve mal.

–Sanarán. Pero no estoy seguro de poder evitar que me dejen una marca. –Suspiro con un poco de tristeza; Jack amaba su cuerpo. Le parecía hermoso. Y tener cicatrices por algo como eso le resultaba atroz.–

–Son cicatrices de batalla. Todos los guerreros las tienen.

–También las tienen los esclavos, las víctimas y los ladrones. –Hannibal se encogió de hombros y lleno su alforja de agua sin prestarle la menor atención.–

Y entonces se le ocurrió ¿Por qué no ir con él? Lo había salvado de la muerte después de todo, tenía una deuda de honor con él. Además de que ya no tenía a donde regresar y tener a alguien tan fuerte como Hannibal a su lado le aseguraría protección.

–¿Eres un guerrero? –Hannibal asintió.– ¿Y tienes un Señor? –Esta vez negó, poniéndose de pie mientras guardaba sus alforjas en las bolsas de viaje de su caballo.–

–Estoy buscando uno nuevo en ese momento. –Jack tomo una respiración profunda, armándose de valor a pesar de estar casi desnudo frente a un desconocido que era casi el doble de su tamaño.–

–Llévame contigo.

–No.

–Pero, tengo una deuda contigo, tengo que permanecer cerca para poder pagarla. Además soy un brujo; Aunque no tenga mi magia en este momento sé mucho de plantas, podría ser útil para sanar heridas de batalla. O curar las antiguas. –Intento convencerlo, poniendo su voluntad en ello.–

–¿Y qué gano yo con eso? No puedo cuidar de ti. Y como pago puedo aceptar cualquier cosa de valor que tengas encima. –Jack se mordió el labio.–

–Perdí todas mis posesiones cuando me arrestaron. Y el resto cuando me encarcelaron... Lo único que tengo es mi conocimiento y estas ropas inservibles. –El pelirrojo frunció el cejo, decidido a ir con él.– Llévame contigo.

–No. –Le repitió el rubio y montó su caballo pero Jack no se dio por vencido, sujetando su pierna.–

–Llévame contigo. Haré lo que quieras para pagarte mi deuda... Si encuentras un Señor tal vez quiera aceptarme a mí también y entonces podré darte algo de valor monetario.

–No estoy particularmente interesado en las monedas. –Jack se sonrojo pero no lo soltó, clavando su mirada roja en los ojos azules del guerrero.–

–Cuidaré de ti. Lavaré tus ropas, cuidare a tu caballo, prepararé la comida para ti, curaré tus heridas. –Hannibal se rio con diversión.–

–¿Acaso quieres ser mi esposa?

–Llévame contigo. Si me dejas aquí iré a buscarte a donde sea que vayas, estaré detrás de ti en todo momento, seré una sombra molesta que no te dejará en paz. –Insistió de nuevo hasta que el rubio suspiro con molestia y tiro de su brazo para treparlo en el caballo, justo delante de él.–

Jack soltó sus ropas por la impresión y cuando Hannibal le puso la enorme gabardina de piel encima se sonrojo tanto que sus mejillas dolieron. El pelirrojo se giró para mirarlo, sin perder su sonrojo.

–Te queda demasiado grande. –Jack se arrebujo bien en el abrigo, dándole a entender que no iba a devolvérselo pronto y Hannibal se rio de nuevo.– No llegaremos a ningún hostal ni bar a menos que sea necesario. No tengo muchas monedas y tú no tienes nada encima tampoco. Buscaremos ropas para ti y continuaremos el viaje.

–Pero necesito tomar un baño. –El rubio lo miro, frunciendo el cejo y haciendo que su caballo comenzara a andar.– ¿Qué acabo de decirte?

–Lo sé. Pero de verdad necesito un baño. No pido una tina de oro, solo un rio con suficiente agua. Y también algunas hierbas para tratar mis heridas. –Hannibal murmuro que podían desviarse si era para eso y Jack comenzó a relajarse. Tanto que no dudo en recargarse en el fuerte pecho que estaba a su espalda. Un instante después el guerrero paso un brazo por su cintura, sujetándolo mejor contra su cuerpo, y Jack pensó que la idea de ser su esposa podía no ser tan mala; se notaba que Hannibal podía protegerlo de prácticamente cualquier cosa.–

Luego de unas horas de viaje llegaron a un pequeño pueblo de paso. Jack se quedó en el bosque con el caballo, buscando las plantas que necesitaba y comenzó a molerlas en unas rocas que encontró cerca. Justo después de limpiarlas con un poco de agua... Hannibal volvió poco después y le entrego un paquete con ropas que, al revisarlas y para su sorpresa, eran perfectas para él.

–¿Cómo supiste de qué tamaño traerlas? –El rubio se encogió de hombros.–

–Solo pedí ropas para un hombre que es igual de delgado que la esposa del que me atendió. –Jack lo fulmino con la mirada, cosa que le causo gracia al otro aparentemente, y dobló la vestimenta para ponérsela luego.–

El pelirrojo uso la pasta verde para ponerla en las quemaduras de su estómago y sus manos. Hannibal le dijo que tenía un par más en la espalda pero Jack no pudo alcanzarlas así que el guerrero le ayudo a colocársela, frotando su piel con sus grandes manos, rudas y llenas de cayos por el trabajo y años de usar la espada.

Jack se sonrojo con fuerza de nuevo y lo miro por encima de su hombro. Hannibal lo miraba de manera intensa mientras tocaba su piel, tan suave y diferente a la piel de sus manos. El brujo trago pero no dijo nada más, volviendo su mirada al frente y se quedó quieto hasta que el guerrero anunció que había terminado. Después de eso lo ayudo a envolverse en vendas y Jack se colocó el abrigo de pieles encima de nuevo, trepando al caballo para continuar con su viaje.

Por la tarde, luego de un par de horas en la que Jack le habló de cómo había terminado a punto de morir en la hoguera, dieron con el rio que Hannibal le dijo que había. El brujo no tardo en desnudarse por completo y meterse al agua, usando un par de hojas que al frotarlas sobre su piel hicieron espuma y lo ayudaron a lavarse mientras el guerrero encendía una fogata al lado del rio, cerca de los árboles. Jack supuso que acamparían ahí esa noche.

Su cabello había sido tan largo como para cubrir su trasero pero el fuego se llevó una buena parte por lo que, una vez con su pantalón y botas nuevas le pidió al guerrero que le ayudara a cortar su cabello con su espada, dejándolo tan largo como para cubrir apenas la mitad de su espalda. Sin embargo, cabello era un precio bajo a pagar a cambio de no morir en la hoguera.

Jack frotó más de la medicina en sus quemaduras mientras esperaba frente a la fogata, junto al caballo, a que Hannibal volviera; Había dicho que iría a cazar algo y el brujo pensó con total confianza que regresaría con una presa. El hombre parecía experto en todo lo que tenía que ver con actividades físicas.

Hannibal volvió poco después con un jabalí en los hombros y Jack lo miro con estupefacción, abriendo la boca asombrado.

–¿Tu lo atrapaste? Pero, pero no llevaste tu espada... –El guerrero se encogió de hombros, dejando caer al animal que tenía la mandíbula destrozada.– ¿Lo mataste solo con tus manos? –Pregunto aún más sorprendido y Hannibal asintió.– ¡Eres impresionante! Yo jamás supe de alguien que pudiera hacer algo así. Eres, eres, tan fuerte. –El rubio sonrió, ahora bastante orgulloso de sí mismo, y ambos se encargaron de preparar al animal aunque Jack hacia caras de asco por tener que sacarle las entrañas con las manos.–

El brujo se encargó de prepararlo con hierbas para mejorar su sabor, a pesar de la negativa de Hannibal que decía preferir el sabor de la carne natural. Luego de eso lo obligo a ir con él a lavarse las manos y, finalmente, lo convenció de bañarse en el rio. Durante esos momentos pudo ver lo mucho que Hannibal se arrepentía de haber aceptado llevarlo con él. Al final, ambos listos y limpios, Jack le pidió que le colocara la medicina en las quemaduras de su espalda otra vez, mientras esperaban que el jabalí se asara.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo bajo su toque nuevamente y su piel se erizo cuando el rubio le ayudo a vendar sus heridas nuevamente. El color no abandono su rostro por completo cuando se sentaron al lado del otro a esperar, observando la fogata. Hannibal le pregunto si no le daba miedo ver el fuego tan cerca pero Jack negó, explicándole que en realidad no sentía temor por ello.

–¿Siempre llevas el cabello largo? –Le pregunto el guerrero y Jack asintió.– Toma esto. –Hannibal le entrego un trozo de tela negra y el pelirrojo la tomo en sus manos, con una pequeña sonrisa, y sujeto su cabello en una coleta baja. Su cabellera roja descansando en uno de sus hombros.

El silencio los envolvió y el brujo termino carraspeando para llamar la atención del rubio, preguntándole si llevaba mucho tiempo viajando. Hannibal respondió que eran ya un par de años y Jack asintió, colocando su mano en la rodilla del guerrero que le dio esa mirada penetrante de nuevo.

–Debe ser difícil, estar tanto tiempo solo.

–No me gustan mucho las personas. Prefiero que sea así. –Respondió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, aun con esa mirada intensa fija en él. Jack podía sentir sus rodillas temblar y agradeció estar sentado.–

–Aun así... Yo sé bien que, aunque prefieras la soledad, a veces las noches se sienten demasiado largas. Y demasiado frías. –Hannibal no hizo ninguna clase de movimiento o comentario cuando Jack toco su mejilla y barba con su mano, pero si abrió sus piernas en una invitación a acercarse más.–

El hombre era apuesto, sí. Y además le había salvado. Era su héroe personal ¿Qué más daba entonces?

Jack se acercó a él, arrodillándose a su lado, y salvo la distancia entre sus bocas lentamente, dándole la oportunidad de alejarse si quería hacerlo. Pero apenas sus labios se tocaron Hannibal lo beso con hambre, un poco más que la que Jack sentía por él.

En pocos minutos estaba encima del abrigo de piel y debajo de Hannibal, desnudo salvo por los vendajes y con el guerrero en medio de sus piernas, lamiendo su ano para prepararlo y arrancándole gritos de placer que pusieron nervioso al caballo que seguía cerca a pesar de no estar amarrado.

–Eres más escandaloso que una prostituta –Alcanzó a escuchar al tiempo que el rubio metía dos dedos en su interior, dilatándolo a conciencia.–

–Ha-Han... Han... –Jadeo con deseo, retorciéndose bajo sus manos toscas y expertas.–

Jack sabía que aun debía estar dilatado de las noches anteriores, cuando los guardias lo usaron de remera personal con el pretexto de que iba a ser quemado muy pronto. Si Hannibal lo pensó o lo supuso mientras lo preparaba no lo supo, muy ocupado sintiendo placer como para preocuparse de cualquier otra cosa.

–¿Estás seguro? –Le pregunto al tiempo que frotaba la punta de su miembro contra su ano. Y sí, su hombría era tan grande como lo era él.–

–S-sí... Solo si prometes, no matarme con esa espada. –Hannibal se rio y presiono su pene dentro, arrancándole un grito mudo a medida que se abría camino a su interior, tocando los puntos que le hacían ver las estrellas con los ojos cerrados.–

El guerrero no se detuvo hasta que sus testículos chocaron contra las nalgas de Jack, completamente dentro de su cuerpo. El brujo abrazo su cadera con sus piernas, colgándose de su cuello para gemir con abandono, diciéndole lo bueno que era y lo bien que se sentía solo tenerlo así, llenándolo de esa manera. Hannibal se retiró un poco para luego embestir y llenarlo de nuevo, haciéndolo gritar con placer.

Jack lo beso con pasión mientras era tomado de la manera más deliciosa que había sentido jamás, en esa dimensión al menos, acariciando su cuerpo y clavando sus uñas en la firme espalda por lo caliente y placentero del sexo, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Ninguno duro demasiado; Jack sintió su vientre bajo burbujear y se corrió poco después, ensuciando su pecho y el estómago de Han que no dudo en lanzar su semilla caliente dentro de su cuerpo, empapando su ano y haciéndole gemir una vez más, disfrutando de la sensación húmeda y cálida.

Ambos se quedaron quietos hasta que recuperaron su respiración normal y Hannibal salió de su cuerpo finalmente, dejándolo a él lleno de semen. Jack se acomodó a su lado luego de un rato y el guerrero lo cargo para colocarlo en medio de sus piernas y abrazarlo, uniéndolo a su cuerpo desnudo.

–Así no tendrás frío.

–Es difícil tener frío cuando hay alguien tan ardiente sentado en tu espalda, apuntándote con su espada enorme. –Hannibal se rio de nuevo y le dijo que el jabalí ya debía estar listo.–

Para Jack esa cena fue mejor que cualquier otro manjar. Aunque quizás fuera solo la compañía. Ambos se vistieron poco después y Jack se acurruco en el pecho del rubio que lo cubrió con su gabardina de pieles, sujetándolo bien contra su cuerpo.

El brujo pensó perezosamente que el día siguiente podría ser aún mejor. Pero justo cuando se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaría ahí para saberlo el sueño lo arrastro a su oscuridad, dejándolo descansar como merecía.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **En la siguiente historia Jack está enfermo mentalmente. Tiene problemas para distinguir la realidad y su personalidad esta sesgada por esta razón; los recuerdos y la mente del Jack original son tragados casi por completo por la mente del Jack Spicer de esta dimensión.**

 **Esta interpretación está basada llanamente en mi poca experiencia con desórdenes mentales y no pretende herir la sensibilidad ni discriminar a las personas que padecen algún tipo de enfermedad ni de sus familias.**


	5. Fan

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **En la siguiente historia Jack está enfermo mentalmente. Tiene problemas para distinguir la realidad y su personalidad esta sesgada por esta razón; los recuerdos y la mente del Jack original son tragados casi por completo por la mente del Jack Spicer de esta dimensión.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Fan**

El despertar en esta ocasión fue más extraño que lo último que había vivido. En primer lugar porque se sentía extraño; su cuerpo estaba cansado pero su mente seguía sumamente despierta, con pensamientos que saltaban por su cabeza rápidamente, sin descanso.

Los recuerdos de esa realidad lo devoraron con una velocidad vertiginosa y Jack se levantó del sofá donde estaba, sintiendo su pecho congelarse por el terror... Estaba en su peor pesadilla. La que lo había aterrorizado desde que comprendió que era lo que ocurría en su familia desde generaciones atrás:

Había enloquecido. Igual que muchos otros antes que él en su familia.

Su mente se desmoronaba para volver a ordenarse caóticamente, confundiéndolo con rapidez hasta el punto en el que su propio miedo lo venció, dejándolo a merced de esta extraña mente suya en esa realidad.

Jack amaba los libros de misterio. De hecho, su libro favorito era uno del estilo terror con gore; sangre por todas partes. Su autor era Hannibal Bailey.

Jack amaba absolutamente todo de esos libros, excepto que el héroe siempre moría de la forma más cruel y espantosa posible, salvando a los que amaba. Le gustaba la idea si, morir por amor, pero ¿Por qué no podía terminar todo bien por una vez? Que el héroe fuera feliz... Eso era lo que deseaba más que nada.

Por fortuna para él, el señor Bailey estaría firmando autógrafos en la ciudad y Jack podría conocerle. Estaba seguro de que era igual que el héroe de sus libros; amable, tierno... El hombre perfecto sin duda. Y seguramente escucharía su sugerencia de cambiar el final de alguno de sus próximos libros y se convertirían en buenos amigos. Eso sería fantástico.

El pelirrojo tomo la copia de su libro más reciente y se presentó en la librería para la firma de libros aunque, al ver al autor no podía salir de su sorpresa; El autor era muy parecido al villano de sus libros. Jack pensó que era solo una coincidencia porque la persona que escribía esos héroes tan valientes y generosos no podía ser como el villano que los asesinaba cruelmente.

Hannibal firmo su libro y Jack le sonrió, diciéndole lo mucho que le había gustado el último número y lo deseoso que estaba de leer su próximo trabajo.

–Gracias. –Hannibal le sonrió y le dio un cabeceo para despedirlo y Jack simplemente supo lo mucho que había significado para él esta muestra de apoyo ¡Le había ayudado mucho!–

Pero, si solo unas palabras suyas lo habían alegrado tanto tal vez pudiera ayudarlo aún más si se quedaba cerca de él.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Espero a que la firma terminara y lo siguió en silencio, manteniéndose escondido; Si Jack averiguaba lo que le gustaba y hacia entonces podría ayudarlo a escribir su siguiente libro. Además de que aún tenía que hablarle de su idea ¡Seguramente le encantaría!

Fue sigiloso al vigilarlo y lo siguió durante varias horas hasta que averiguo donde vivía. Jack volvió para recoger su auto y condujo de regreso a la casa de su autor favorito, aparcando a algunas calles y comenzó a investigar el área, buscando un lugar cerca donde pudiera establecerse mientras lo ayudaba con su siguiente obra maestra. Por fortuna una de las casas frente a la de Hannibal estaba vacía así que el pelirrojo no tardo en entrar por una de las ventanas traseras, instalándose ahí para vigilar al artista que creaba historias tan impresionantes... Y comenzó a observarlo durante todo el día.

Cuando cayó la noche y luego de asegurarse de que Hannibal ya dormía (las luces estaban apagadas ya) Jack volvió a su hogar para comer algo, cambiarse de ropa y preparar una maleta pequeña para seguir con su misión de ayudar al increíble escritor.

Esa noche no durmió más de dos horas, despertándose constantemente porque así era la forma en la que el descansaba cuando no tomaba sus medicamentos. Pero es que sus medicinas lo hacían sentirse tan enfermo... No quería tomarlos. Le hacían mal.

El pelirrojo permaneció observándolo por días enteros, aprendiendo su rutina y todo de él. Incluso consiguió unos binoculares para observarlo más cerca; sabía a qué hora despertaba en las mañanas y tomaba todos sus alimentos, a qué hora se iba a dormir, cuando se duchaba, cómo dormía, cuando escribía... Lo sabía todo, todo sobre él.

Sin embargo, mientras más tiempo lo observaba Jack noto que muchas cosas de su vida y su hogar eran parecidas a las que escribía en sus libros. Por lo que comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez, en lugar de escribir libros plasmaba historias reales para contar experiencias que habían ocurrido de verdad...

¡Hannibal debía ser el héroe de sus historias! Por eso le gustaba tanto, seguramente. Era simplemente perfecto. Pero, el problema era que tenía al asesino detrás de él, buscándolo... Y Jack no podía dejar que lo atrapara igual que en sus libros, debía protegerlo y entonces, finalmente, podría escribir un final perfecto donde el héroe vivía y todos eran felices por siempre. Lo deseaba tanto...

Sin embargo no podía ir así como así para ofrecerle su ayuda, no. El villano ya debía estar observándolo desde la sombra como en su segundo libro. Así que Jack ideo la forma de llevarlo lejos de ahí sin que nadie sospechara; Espero con paciencia y una tarde, cuando vio a Hannibal ordenar pizza Jack espero en las escalerillas de la casa y recibió la comida.

Como estaban en un barrio tranquilo Jack le echo encima los medicamentos que los doctores le habían recetado a él, finamente molidos para evitar que sospechara algo y espero a que se mezclaran con los ingredientes de la pizza caliente antes de ponerse una gorra y entregarla él mismo. Hannibal salió a por la comida y le dio el dinero, regresando dentro sin perder más tiempo.

El pelirrojo se quedó cerca, esperando; Sus medicinas lo ponían a dormir si consumía más de una píldora a la vez y él había puesto una gran cantidad ahí dado que el tamaño de su autor favorito era mucho mayor que el suyo.

Luego de casi media hora Jack se atrevió a revisar la casa desde las ventanas y alcanzo a ver, para su deleite, el cuerpo de Hannibal sobre el piso ¡Había funcionado!

Condujo su auto hasta ahí y entro a la casa por la puerta principal a la mitad de la noche para sacarlo arrastrando de ahí. Le costó mucho trabajo levantarlo para ponerlo dentro de su vehículo pero lo logro, dándose ánimos al decirse que con esto lo salvaría de una muerte cruel y terrible como en los libros.

Jack condujo durante largo rato hasta que llego a su hogar. Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando llego a la cabaña que tenía en el bosque, herencia de sus abuelos que ahora agradecía enormemente. El pelirrojo se encargó de arrastrarlo hasta una de las habitaciones que tenía acondicionadas como estudio para sus pinturas y lo mantuvo ahí, esposado a la cama para evitar que se pusiera violento antes de explicarle lo que hacía en ese lugar y cómo Jack iba a salvarlo del asesino.

Cuando Hannibal despertó sin embargo...

Fue difícil explicarle lo que planeaba y lo que debía hacer para mantenerlo a salvo pero confió en que él pudiera ver que lo hacía todo por su bien.

–Solo debo mantenerte aquí, donde estarás seguro hasta que termine la primavera y con ella la maldición. Como en tu tercer libro ¿Recuerdas?

–Estamos en Abril... ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?

–Jack. Pero tú sabes eso, firmaste mi copia del libro. –Hannibal hizo una mueca extraña pero no dijo nada más.– Estoy seguro de que es difícil escribir esa clase de cosas, las muertes de los héroes. Porque tú eres tan parecido a ellos. –Le dijo con alegría, feliz de tenerlo ahí y poder hablar con el sobre todo lo que deseaba.–

–De hecho no, es mi parte favorita. Escucha Jack, quítame las esposas y entonces hablaremos en paz. –El pelirrojo negó, explicándole que de esa forma se aseguraría de tenerlo vigilado a todo momento y que además estaban en un lugar cuya existencia solo él, Jack, conocía.–

–Aunque intentes ser el héroe y salir por tu cuenta a enfrentarlo no te dejare porque te perderías en el bosque y morirías de hambre. O peor, te atacaría un animal salvaje.

Aquella tarde Jack estuvo a su lado, hablando con él de sus libros, tan feliz y emocionado que no tardó mucho en preparar la comida para volver con él y, para aumentar aún más su felicidad, se dio cuenta de que Hannibal no intentaba escapar ¡Estaba tan feliz!

No durmió casi nada esa noche tampoco, cuidando que el asesino no se presentara para atacar a Han, pero no importaba porque a la mañana todo estaba bien. Aunque el autor de su libro favorito seguía pidiéndole que le quitara la esposa que lo tenía atrapado en la cama cosa que Jack negó de nuevo ¿Por qué no podía ver que hacia todo esto para él? Todo era para mantenerlo a salvo.

Jack bajo a la hermosa cocina que su abuela había diseñado años atrás para preparar la comida para los dos, cortando los vegetales y la carne, pensando en hacer un estofado para la cena. Aunque Hannibal no lo merecía luego de menospreciar tanto el esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para ayudarlo ¡No era justo! Se repitió en su mente, cortando con fuerza las zanahorias.

–Mira Jack, fue lindo y todo pero me voy de aquí. Estás loco y necesitas ayuda. –Jack lo miro con la boca abierta; había escapado de la esposa que le había puesto... De hecho, incluso la tenía colgando en la muñeca todavía.–

–¡No! ¡No puedes irte! ¡Si sales de aquí te matará! –Grito con miedo y corrió tras él para evitar que se fuera ¿Es que acaso quería morir?–

–No hay nadie ahí afuera Jack. Tú eres el loco que me secuestro y vas a sacarme de aquí. Ahora.

–No, no. No. Tu no lo entiendes ¡Yo tengo que cuidarte! Tú eres el héroe de la historia y yo me asegurare de que sigas vivo hasta el final. Y vivirás y serás feliz como se supone que debe ser. –Le explicó con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él pero Hannibal se arrojó sobre él, tomando su brazo para tirar de él, lastimándolo mucho.–

Jack no entendía por qué estaba haciendo eso ¿Es qué quería morir? ¿Por qué no dejaba que lo ayudara? ¡No era justo! ¡Él solo quería que fuera feliz! ¿Por qué eso era algo malo? ¿Por qué?

El pelirrojo forcejeo con él, luchando para quitárselo de encima y para que dejara de lastimarlo hasta que, en uno de los tantos tirones, sintió como algo se clavaba haciendo un ruido húmedo. Y solo en ese momento notó que aún tenía el cuchillo en la mano... Por eso Hannibal había forcejeado con él, porque temió que lo lastimara... Y Jack termino apuñalándolo en el pecho por accidente.

El rubio cayo haciendo un ruido sordo y Jack se lanzó sobre él, mirándolo con terror y los ojos humedecidos.

–Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios... Hay mucha sangre, mucha...

Hannibal tomo el cuchillo pero Jack aulló que no lo hiciera, que lo dejara así, y corrió a traer unas toallas para ponerlas alrededor de la filosa hoja que se movía arriba y abajo al ritmo de la respiración de Hannibal que de un momento a otro comenzó a reírse.

–¡Deja de reír! Esto es, demasiada sangre... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué me hiciste lastimarte?

–Tú fuiste el que me apuñalo Jack, yo no hice nada. –Jadeo con dificultad por la gran cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.–

–Yo no, no hice eso... ¡Yo solo quería protegerte del asesino! ¡Yo solo quiero que vivas! –Chilló con dolor, entrando en pánico al ver la gran cantidad de sangre que formaba un charco bajo el cuerpo del rubio.–

–Tu eres el único villano aquí Jack... Tú me secuestraste ¿Recuerdas? Y ahora, moriré como los héroes de mis libros... Lenta y dolorosamente... Tú fuiste mi maldición Jack...

El pelirrojo sollozó, negándose a creer lo que Hannibal le decía y sus ojos lagrimearon por el miedo a perderlo de esa manera. Él no quería que Hannibal muriera. Era lo último que quería.

–N-no... ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? Dime, dime que puedo hacer. –Le pidió con desesperación y el rubio apenas se movió.–

–¿Llamar a emergencias? Tal vez, aún tenga unos minutos...

Jack lloro con frustración y miedo, levantándose para tomar el teléfono y marcar al novecientos once, pidiendo ayuda para una persona apuñalada que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Cuando volvió con el otro hombre Hannibal estaba inconsciente y Jack le pidió disculpas una y otra vez, con el teléfono aún contra su oreja.

La ambulancia llegó poco después, con la policía como refuerzo. Jack fue con los paramédicos hasta la ambulancia, todavía llorando quedamente y llamando a Hannibal, pensando que le escuchaba.

Un oficial de policía lo tomo del brazo y le impidió subir a la ambulancia y Jack comenzó a luchar contra él, desesperado y aterrado, peleando para poder acompañar al rubio pero fue en vano. Otros dos oficiales más se unieron al primero y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Jack sintió algo ser clavado en su cuello, haciéndolo sentir adormecido como las medicinas que odiaba tomar.

Todo comenzó a perder color y forma y la oscuridad lo envolvió lentamente, arrastrándolo a un mundo sin ruidos ni colores donde nada importaba ya.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **¿Qué ocurrió con Hannibal? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Murió en el camino? ¿Y Jack? ¿Fue arrestado y enjuiciado?**

 **Nadie lo sabe... Bien, yo si lo sé ¿Ustedes quieren saberlo?**


	6. Capitán

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Muerte de un personaje (todos los personjes honestamente)**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Capitán**

Jack despertó jalando aire como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua.

Los recuerdos de la dimensión pasada donde era una persona mentalmente enferma se agolparon en su mente, provocándole nauseas. El pelirrojo corrió hacia el baño de su camarote y vomito hasta que no hubo nada más en su estómago, aun sintiendo los estragos de su peor pesadilla acosarlo en esta realidad.

Sentado sobre el frio y metálico suelo sujeto su frente, aun bañada en sudor frió por lo que acababa de vivir. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una broma de mal gusto, o un infierno demasiado personalizado.

Lo peor de todo es que en cada dimensión encontraba siempre a Hannibal y le provocaba sentimientos y emociones que no sabía que aún conservaba. O que no quería aceptar... Sea lo que fuese era frustrante y deseaba que terminara de una vez; No podía soportar más de estas cosas sin sentido.

Sin embargo estaba en una nueva dimensión y tenía que aceptarlo. Por el momento al menos. Poniéndose de pie, y aun sintiendo repugnancia por la situación anterior, volvió a su cama y se sentó a pensar, notando un uniforme blanco perfectamente doblado y planchado en una silla frente a él.

Y entonces lo recordó; estaba en un barco.

El nombre se le escapaba de momento pero él era el primer oficial de un barco de pasajeros, bajo el mando del Capitán Clay "Hannibal" Bailey. _Por supuesto._

Ahora podía recordar que no le tenía un afecto especial a su oficial superior; el capitán Bailey le hacía sentir cosas que no le gustaban... Lo ponía nervioso y hacia que su estómago se sintiera extraño. Cómo si sufriera de nauseas todo el tiempo. Y esa no era una sensación agradable para un marinero.

Jack se vistió con calma, revisando su reloj para asegurarse de ir a tiempo para el cambio de turno y antes de salir se revisó en el espejo, admirando lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme. En ese momento decidió que si volvía a su realidad se convertiría en oficial de algún tipo, solo para portar uniforme y verse sensual mientras lo hacía.

Al llegar a cubierta se presentó frente a Hannibal para reportarse al servicio, dándose cuenta de que no era el único que se veía malditamente atrayente portando un uniforme.

Los síntomas de su "desagrado" hacia su capitán llegaron de golpe a su cuerpo y Jack noto, sin sorpresa realmente, que eso que sentía no era más que atracción hacia él y frustración sexual al tener que reprimirse tanto.

Por un momento casi sintió nostalgia por aquéllos días en los que él había sido un humano inocente que también confundió la atracción sexual con rabia... Esos habían sido tiempos más simples.

–Quedas a cargo de la nave. Iré a dormir un rato. –Jack asintió y tomo el control del barco.–

Y aunque le hubiera encantado seguir dándole vueltas a todo el asunto sus obligaciones devoraron toda su atención, sobre todo porque había una fiesta en el barco, organizada para las personas de la alta sociedad que viajaban en primera clase. Se suponía que el capitán estaba invitado pero Jack sabía que Hannibal no iba a estar mucho tiempo ahí abajo, no. El tener muchas personas cerca era desesperante para él. Eso lo había aprendido luego de estar un par de años bajo su mando.

Jack estuvo trabajando hasta la tarde cuando la neblina nublo la visibilidad parcialmente. Él se encargó de implementar todas las medidas de seguridad que marcaba el reglamento y también llamo al capitán a cubierta. Una parte de él sonrió al ver a Bailey entrar con una expresión de alivio por haberse escapado de un compromiso social de ese tamaño.

–La niebla aumenta Capitán, y la visibilidad está ya en un setenta por ciento... ¿Sus órdenes?

Bailey se llevó la mano a la barbilla pero antes de que pudiera responder un golpe sacudió la embarcación al completo, arrojándolo encima del capitán que lo sujeto contra su cuerpo de inmediato.

–¿Qué demonios...?

–Chocamos contra algo. –Lo interrumpió el capitán, levantándolo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se acercaba a su rostro. Jack se tensó un instante hasta que Bailey saco su pañuelo y lo puso en su ceja izquierda.– Estás sangrando. Ve a que te revisen, yo iré a ver contra que chocamos.

Como primer oficial en servicio Jack negó, sosteniendo el pañuelo contra su herida por reflejo, y le dijo que él iría porque debía ser el Capitán quien tranquilizara a los tripulantes.

Estaba corriendo rumbo a la cubierta cuando noto dos cosas; Una era que su ceja estaba sangrando profusamente, ensuciando su uniforme, y la otra era que habían chocado con algo que seguía manteniéndolos en su sitio.

–¡Es un iceberg! ¡Nos hundimos! –Grito uno de los oficiales, corriendo hacia dentro. Jack siguió su camino más a prisa solo para constatar que en efecto, un iceberg había roto el barco y las cubiertas inferiores estaban llenándose de agua helada a un ritmo acelerado. Eso incluía el cuarto de máquinas por lo que se quedarían sin electricidad muy pronto.–

Jack tomo uno de los comunicadores internos e informo la noticia al capitán que a su vez dio la alarma, ordenando a todos que fueran a cubierta para abandonar la nave. Lo que el primer oficial noto después, además del pánico general, fue que los botes salvavidas no eran suficientes para una nave de ese tamaño. Además de que en todos los botes rezaba la misma oración, una y otra vez; Era el nombre del barco.

 _ **S.S. Titanic.**_

Su estómago se encogió y todo lo demás abandono su mente. Su entrenamiento como oficial fue más fuerte que todo lo demás y Jack volvió dentro, ordenando a los demás oficiales que cubierta y el resto de los oficiales que coordinaran la evacuación de todos aquellos que pudiesen salir, dando prioridad a las mujeres y a los niños.

Al pasar por el gran salón para subir se dio cuenta de que ya había estragos de la inundación y los músicos, que minutos atrás habían tocado melodías para una fiesta, seguían tocando su música para tranquilizar a los pasajeros.

Para aligerar el terror de la muerte.

La confusión devoro la disciplina y Jack tuvo que luchar para abrirse paso entre la multitud que luchaba para subir mientras él bajaba. Los minutos se convirtieron en horas con una velocidad vertiginosa mientras él seguía dirigiendo la evacuación lo mejor que podía.

El cuarto de máquinas ya había sido tragado por las frías aguas, llevándose con él a un grupo de valientes oficiales que continuaron cumpliendo su deber hasta el último momento.

Mientras Jack corría hacia arriba, sabiendo ya que no había nada que hacer excepto esperar la muerte, vio a una pareja de ancianos en su camarote, tomados de la mano. El primer oficial les ofreció ayudarlos a subir, con el agua helada mordiendo sus tobillos, pero la pareja negó su ayuda, argumentando que ya habían vivido una buena y larga vida, y que ninguno iba a abandonar a su amor para que muriera solo.

Y fue ahí cuando lo decidió; Esta era su última oportunidad.

Jack los abandono ahí y siguió corriendo, esta vez ignorando todo lo demás porque no tenía sentido; iban a morir ahí. Y él quería morir sabiendo que al menos había confesado lo que sentía.

Dar con el capitán fue más fácil de lo que pensó, y es que un hombre como él era difícil de perderse, incluso en una multitud; Lo vio subiendo a la sala del timón y Jack fue tras él. Llego jadeando, luchando por recuperar el aliento.

–Aquí estás. –Lo escucho decirle y Jack asintió.– No fuiste a la enfermería.

–Creo que están muy ocupados ahora. –Le respondió y sujeto su costado; dolía luego de la carrera que había tenido.– La evacuación continua y el barco se partió a la mitad. Calculo unos pocos minutos antes de que todo se vaya al diablo por completo.

El capitán se rio mientras la orquesta seguía tocando, aligerando el tenso ambiente alrededor de toda la macabra situación.

–Tenemos unos buenos músicos ¿No lo crees?

–Muy buenos sin duda. –Jack tragó con nerviosismo pero se dijo a si mismo que no tenía nada más que perder. De cualquier modo todos iban a morir.– Capitán... Permiso para hablar libremente.

–Ni siquiera deberías pedir permiso ahora Jack. –El pelirrojo se acercó a él para poder mirarlo, notando que estaba empapado y exhausto como él.–

–El capitán se hunde con su barco ¿No es cierto?

–Igual que cientos de personas más también. Aunque claro, yo lo hago porque quiero hundirme con este trasto. –Jack se rio por los nervios.–

–Yo también me hundiré contigo.

–Eso sería halagador si tuvieras la oportunidad de elegir Jack. Pero estas atrapado aquí, con nosotros.

El primer oficial apretó sus manos, haciéndolas un puño para darse valor para hablar; el agua estaba subiendo a un buen ritmo y les quedaba muy poco tiempo.

–Yo... Lamento haber sido tan desagradable contigo antes. Sobre todo porque no fue tu culpa enteramente. –Hannibal lo miro, dejándolo continuar.– Estaba enojado porque estar cerca de ti me hace sentir cosas extrañas que no sabía cómo identificar. Pero ahora lo sé.

Jack podía sentir su cuerpo temblar pero no sabía si era por el frio o por el miedo. O por cual miedo, si el de hundirse o el de confesarse como si fuese una doncella virgen. El pelirrojo se abrazó a sí mismo, reconfortándose mientras la nave se sacudía y tronaba, avisándoles que les quedaba poco tiempo.

–Me gustas. Más que gustarme creo que, que estoy enamorado de ti. Y lo he estado desde hace un par de meses pero nunca supe nombrar las cosas que sentía, solo hasta este momento. Y sé que es estúpido y que tal vez te disguste saberlo pero tenía que sacarlo de mi pecho. –Hannibal hizo una mueca, mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.– Lo lamento...

–Jack... Tú también me gustas ¿Por qué crees que te mantenía a mi lado todo el tiempo? –El pelirrojo abrió la boca con sorpresa.–

–Para... ¿Para molestarme?

–Exacto.

–¿Perdona?

–Porque me gusta tenerte cerca. –Le dijo al final, casi con exasperación, y Jack comenzó a reírse por lo hilarante de la situación; Ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro y la única razón por la cual lo compartían era porque estaban a punto de morir.– ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

El pelirrojo dijo que sí entre risas y le tendió su mano, dejándose guiar en un vals al ritmo lento y calmo de la música de la orquesta.

A pesar del miedo de tener la guillotina balanceándose sobre su cuello se relajó en los brazos del capitán, de su capitán, y cerró los ojos, moviéndose al compás de un vals suave, siguiendo el ritmo con el que Hannibal lo dirigía. Aun después de que la música dejo de escucharse.

Jack suspiro y se colgó del cuello de su capitán, abrazándolo para acercarlo a su rostro; Ahora eran solo ellos y no había nada más que importara en el mundo. Nada.

Un sonido brutal sacudió lo que quedaba del barco; el agua estaba devorando lo último que seguía a flote, haciendo que la madera tronara con un eco terrible, dando la impresión de que estaban siendo devorados por una bestia indomable. Lo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Los ojos azules le sonrieron de regreso y Jack unió sus labios, aferrándose a él para transmitirle sin palabras lo que sentía, uniendo sus cuerpos y sus corazones en un beso eterno que quedo congelado en las profundas y heladas aguas que los conservaron unidos, como habían deseado estar.

Para siempre.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Llore con esto.**


	7. Justicia

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Estamos cerca de terminar.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **C** **apítulo 6** **  
**

 **Justicia**

El despertar envuelto en mantas tibias fue un cambio curioso. Sobre todo después de haber muerto congelado, o algo así. Siendo honesto aun no tenía idea de que era lo que ocurría realmente.

Suponía que estaba saltando entre dimensiones, su mente en realidad, y que era por esto que experimentaba tantas cosas distintas.

Jack se quedó quieto en la cama un momento, pensando mientras esperaba que las memorias de esta dimensión llegaran a su mente. En esos últimos días (o momentos, no estaba seguro), había visto de nueva cuenta distintos aspectos de su antiguo maestro que juraba que había olvidado pero que, en realidad, solo había estado negando.

Eso no estaba bien. De una u otra forma estaba cometiendo el mismo error una y otra vez ¿Cierto? Porque lo que ocurrió entre ellos no había sido más que un error enorme que había terminado en algo fatal para los dos... Jack termino preguntándose, con el corazón en un puño, si Hannibal se había sentido culpable o lastimado emocionalmente cuando lo traiciono. La parte sádica de su persona esperaba que sí, otra parte sin embargo...

Sus recuerdos llegaron finalmente; él era un detective profesional y seguía los casos de asesinos en serie. Conoció a Hannibal un año antes. Bailey era un asesino serial y un caníbal que devoraba a sus víctimas, todas ellas mujeres realmente hermosas. Jack había logrado que le dieran la oportunidad de hablar con él y usarlo como referente para buscar a otro asesino en serie, y en ese tiempo Hannibal le había hecho preguntas personales a cambio de sus respuestas. Preguntas que Jack respondió con total honestidad y que lo habían llevado a tener una relación más cordial con él. Poco antes de atrapar a su asesino Hannibal logró escapar y ahora estaba en la lista de los más buscados por el FBI.

El pelirrojo se levantó de la cama y busco su ropa para vestirse mientras se daba cuenta de que Bailey no estaba _tan_ perdido como la policía lo creía. De hecho, él sabía dónde estaba. Y lo sabía bien porque había estado seduciéndolo durante varias noches en las últimas semanas. Solo para varias sus experiencias.

Al menos en esta dimensión estaba experimentando un problema moral; El señalar o no que él sabía dónde estaba el caníbal. Y es que, aunque tuviera una relación con él su egoísmo emocional podría dar pie a otra ola de asesinatos de los que no quería ser participe. Además de que se exponía a ser uno más en la lista de víctimas. Por otro lado... Bailey le gustaba mucho. Y él le gustaba a Hannibal. O eso le había dicho al menos.

Una parte suya deseaba poder cambiarlo y estar a su lado de una forma más o menos normal... La otra solo quería desaparecer del todo, de preferencia al lado de Han.

Sacudiendo su cabeza desayuno con calma y tomo su auto para ir a la estación de policía donde sus compañeros (y su ex–novia que también era oficial) lo saludaron apenas llego. Al parecer tenían programada una charla con otros oficiales e investigadores de distintos distritos; su participación para atrapar al último asesino serial le gano buena fama y solo tuvo que hablar de cómo había logrado unir puntos para averiguar su identidad y capturarlo después, sin mencionar a Bailey como su consultor por órdenes de sus superiores.

Luego de eso se sentó en la última fila, cruzando los brazos para esperar que terminara la reunión.

Casi al finalizar llego la sección de preguntas y uno de los oficiales externos pregunto cuál era la opinión de la corporación respecto a la rehabilitación de criminales, específicamente de psicópatas o asesinos seriales.

Jack se enderezo en la silla, interesado en eso último (con Hannibal en su mente, ambos, el demonio y el caníbal). Su compañero tomo un trago de agua y comenzó la explicación, negando que pudieran cambiar.

–¿Cuál es su razón para afirmar eso? –cuestiono uno de los oficiales y Jack casi asintió, preguntándose lo mismo.–

–Hay una fábula muy adecuada para esta situación. –Le respondió su compañero.– Permíteme compartirla contigo; Un día un escorpión quedo atrapado en medio de una corriente de agua. Había llovido de repente y el animal no tuvo más opción que trepar a una roca para no ahogarse. Pero el nivel del agua seguía subiendo y si se quedaba ahí moriría. –Jack entrecerró los ojos, absorbiendo lo más que podía esa referencia tan extraña.– Una rana paso cerca y el escorpión la llamo, pidiéndole que lo dejara subir a su espalda para cruzar el rio. La rana negó, diciéndole que era un escorpión, un asesino, y que no podía confiar en que no le hiciera daño pero el escorpión respondió que él no quería morir y que su veneno era tan fuerte que si la picaba moriría en unos segundos y él se ahogaría. La rana acepto finalmente y lo dejo trepar a su lomo. No habían llegado ni a la mitad del camino cuando el escorpión, súbitamente, encajo su aguijón en el anfibio. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunto la rana. "Ahora los dos moriremos". "Porque está en mi naturaleza." Respondió el escorpión, afilando sus tenazas mientras se hundía con la rana en las profundidades.

Jack escucho varias voces murmurar al mismo tiempo y a su compañero seguir con la explicación pero no le presto más atención, concentrado en la referencia que acababa escuchar; _"Porque está en mi naturaleza"_ Se repitió en su mente y Jack cerro los ojos, sujetando su frente, escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez ¿Sería eso cierto? ¿Era lo que le esperaba al lado de Hannibal? ¿El mismo destino de la rana? ¿Ser una víctima más?

La idea no le apetecía en lo absoluto pero el pensar en alejarse de Bailey o delatarlo era casi peor que lo primero... La reunión termino y Jack se levantó por instinto para ir a su oficina. Tenía un par de expedientes en el escritorio y los abrió por costumbre, leyendo sin leer realmente mientras su mente divagaba en las implicaciones de su relación: Hannibal era un psicópata, se suponía que no sentía afecto por nadie. Pero al mismo tiempo... Jack también lo era, un psicópata, diagnosticado por profesionales y que sentía una atracción extrema hacia uno de los criminales más buscados del mundo... Ninguno de los dos debía tener esa clase de relación, mucho menos una tan pasional como la suya.

Era antinatural.

 _"Porque está en mi naturaleza"_

Jack se preguntó de nuevo por qué él no había empezado con una oleada de crímenes también pero no encontró respuesta a eso... Simplemente no había nada que pudiera hacer y lo frustraba demasiado.

Cerró los expedientes con fastidio y se levantó, buscando su teléfono para ver la hora y se dio cuenta de que tenía un trozo de papel en la bolsa de su pantalón; era una lista de supermercado. El pelirrojo parpadeo, recordando que eso no era para él exactamente. Tuvo que esperar a que terminara su turno, re–leyendo expediente tras expediente y anotando cosas que le parecieron interesantes hasta que pudo salir de su oficina, dirigiéndose sin más a hacer las compras.

Su paranoia natural lo mantuvo alerta mientras conducía hacia el centro comercial y luego de regreso a su hogar donde, según la lista, debía recoger unas bolsas con ropas.

Una vez tuvo todo listo preparo su auto, escuchando de nuevo esa voz en su cabeza diciéndole que lo que tenía no iba a funcionar. Nunca.

Jack condujo con el choque moral aun debatiéndose en mente, sin dejar de vigilar que no hubiera nadie que lo siguiera mientras se adentraba en el bosque por una vereda apenas visible que se estaba formando con su ir y venir.

Normalmente no llevaba su auto todo el camino pero esta vez era necesario por la cantidad de cosas que no quería cargar en sus manos.

Dentro, muy dentro del bosque había una cabaña que debía pertenecer a algún millonario; con paredes de vidrio que se oscurecían por comandos y todas las comodidades que cualquier persona opulenta pudiera pedir... Jack ya conocía bien todos los rincones. El pelirrojo aparcó su auto y saco las bolsas de ahí, decidido a llevarlo todo en un viaje para no tener que regresar.

Estaba a punto de intentar acomodar la despensa debajo de la ropa cuando sintió una mano bajar por su espalda a su cintura. Jack se detuvo para girarse y ver a Hannibal, vestido de forma sencilla, que no tardo en tomar la mayor parte de las cosas en sus manos, dejándole solamente una bolsa de papel para llevar.

El pelirrojo suspiro y fue detrás de él, dejando las llaves del auto dentro por costumbre.

–¿Qué tal tu charla? –Le pregunto Bailey una vez que estuvieron en la cocina, revisando la despensa que le había llevado.–

 _"Porque está en mi naturaleza"_ Se repitió de nuevo y Jack entrecerró los ojos, tomando un trozo de pan para llevárselo a la boca, pensando ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien de estar al lado de alguien que bien podía aprovechar su confusión para matarle? Nadie sabía que estaba ahí, era una víctima fácil... ¿Era por eso? ¿Era demasiado sencillo?

–Jack...

Al escuchar su nombre de nuevo parpadeo, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente para despejarse de sus pensamientos por un momento al menos.

–Larga y un tanto molesta. Aunque aprendí un par de cosas nuevas... Por lo demás fue soportable. –Han tomo una manzana para darle una mordida y lo miro, haciendo que se sonrojara levemente.– ¿Qué? –El rubio se encogió de hombros y Jack se rió al final, sintiendo una gran parte del estrés disiparse.–

–¿Vas a quedarte a cenar?

–Solo si prometes no alimentarme con carne humana. No soy un fanático. –Hannibal se rió y lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo, cosa que no rechazo, al contrario, se abrazó a él sin perder tiempo.– ¿Sabes que eres uno de los más buscados de nuevo?

Bailey hizo un sonido, asintiendo con la cabeza, y lo llevo con él a la sala para sentarse en el sofá y seguir viendo la televisión, con Jack acomodado en su regazo. El pelirrojo no tardo en ponerse cómodo, concentrándose más en disfrutar del calor de su amante que en el programa que estaba al aire hasta que, un largo rato después algo hizo 'click' en su cabeza y se irguió, tomando la mejilla de Hannibal para mirarlo a la cara.

–Te quiero. –Le soltó sin más solo para ver como los ojos de Bailey se abrían por lo sorpresivo de su declaración.–

Jack se inclinó para besarlo, zanjando su dilema moral con eso; Le quería. Y era lo único que le importaba realmente.

En pocos minutos estaban devorando la boca del otro, jadeantes y excitados. Hannibal lo cargo escaleras arriba, desgarrando su ropa de paso, para tomarlo en la cama de la habitación principal.

Un par de horas después, con ambos aun en la cama y cubiertos por las suaves mantas, Jack suspiro profundamente, frotando su cara para pensar con claridad.

–Esto va a terminar muy mal ¿Cierto? –Hannibal se sentó para darle una mirada seria, llena de honestidad.–

–No soy bueno para ti Jack. –El pelirrojo soltó una risa seca, más de aprehensión que porque la situación le pareciera divertida en realidad.–

–Los dos sabemos que ninguno es bueno para el otro ¿No es cierto? Y sin embargo henos aquí... –Jack se acomodó en la cama para mirarlo, haciéndole una seña para que se recostara y poder trepar a su pecho.–

Le encantaba, de verdad; Pocas veces antes se había sentido tan feliz con algo y esta vez, con él...

–Se muchas cosas de ti, los dos sabemos eso. –Crímenes y demás cosas que le pondrían los pelos de punta a cualquiera, que dejarían sin dormir a varios.– Y sin embargo, lo que siento por ti solo ha ido creciendo más y más... De verdad, te quiero.

–Y yo te quiero a ti. –Hannibal lo abrazó con firmeza, mirándolo con sus profundos ojos azules, arrancándole una sonrisa enorme y sincera.– No terminara nada bien, eso es cierto.

–Entonces disfrutemos el momento. –Jack se arrastró encima de él para besarlo de nuevo y acomodarse en sus brazos para descansar.– Da igual. Al menos lo sabemos; No nos tomará por sorpresa.

Hannibal hizo un ruido de afirmación, aceptando eso, y lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo un largo rato hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvieron que bajar a cenar.

Jack decidió no volver a casa esa noche y se quedó con su amante, aprovechando las horas que podían pasar juntos, sin que nada más que ellos dos importara algo.

–Tal vez... Es por esto que eres perfecto para mí. –El pelirrojo despertó del sueño ligero en el que estaba cayendo luego de unas horas de sexo. Jack se incorporó ligeramente, buscando el rostro de Hannibal gracias a la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche.–

–¿Uh? –Pregunto con elocuencia para luego bostezar sonoramente, haciendo reír al otro.–

–Eres la única persona que me conoce en realidad y aun así quiere estar cerca de mí. Intente alejarte, porque me preocupo por ti, pero no funciono... Y ahora no te quiero lejos. –Hannibal parecía un poco contrariado de tener que explicarle eso pero Jack negó con la cabeza, acomodándose mejor en la cama para acurrucarse con él.–

–Te amo. Creí que eso estaba claro. –Murmuro mientras se quedaba dormido en medio del fuerte abrazo en el que Bailey lo había envuelto.–

–Muy claro. –Fue la respuesta que escucho y luego la luz se apagó, dejándolo en la oscuridad total, mientras Hannibal recorría su espalda con caricias largas y suaves, arrullándolo para que volviera a dormir.

 _"Porque está en mi naturaleza"_

Se repitió en su mente y Jack sonrió; Esa era la cosa exactamente. La naturaleza en los humanos era cambiante... Y por el momento al menos, la relación entre ambos parecía ser algo que sí estaba en su naturaleza. Y Jack no podía estar más feliz por ello.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Ya casi terminamos con esta historia.**


	8. Lealtad

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Ya no se que escribir en estos pequeños espacios...**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Lealtad**

Al despertar esa mañana por un momento pensó que seguía en la otra realidad porque podía sentir el calor de los brazos de Hannibal alrededor suyo, casi asfixiándolo por el agarre firme que siempre tenía sobre él. Luego, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el poder demoniaco emanar del cuerpo que estaba a su lado y entro en pánico, escabulléndose con dificultad para alejarse de él y termino cayendo de la cama, enredándose con las sábanas.

Lo siguiente que noto fue que tenía su magia de nuevo... Jack sonrió ¡Finalmente iba a poder salir de ese viaje absurdo! Empero, apenas intento abrir las cortinas con su magia se dio cuenta de que en realidad ese cuerpo suyo tenía mucho más poder del que contenía normalmente. Y se preocupó ¿Qué tal que terminara haciendo algún desastre por no controlarlo?

Jack respiro para tranquilizarse, sentándose en el suelo, e intento crear una pequeña esfera de energía... Y termino creando una esfera tan grande como una pelota de playa cuando lo único que quería era algo del tamaño de una canica.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? –El pelirrojo alzo la vista, aún aterrado, para toparse con la mirada azul de Hannibal que lo observaba desde la cama.–

–Y–Yo... –Comenzó, pensando en qué demonios decir, cuando los ojos del demonio cambiaron a rojo súbitamente y lo levanto sin esfuerzo para arrojarlo sobre la cama, poniéndole la mano en el cuello, atrapándolo.–

–Tú no eres _mi Jack_. –Le gruño en la cara, mostrándole sus colmillos, y Jack boqueo, luchando con su mente para no comenzar una pelea.– ¿Qué?

–Soy Jack. Soy Jack... De otra dimensión… Eso creo. No lo sé... –Soltó de golpe, sujetando la mano del demonio para alejarla de su cuello y permitirse respirar un poco.–

Por la expresión en el rostro de Hannibal supo que más le valía que comenzara a explicar _qué_ era lo que _él_ estaba haciendo _ahí_ , cosa que Jack hizo con gusto, relatándole lo que había ocurrido durante el eclipse Heylin y posteriormente tuvo que explicarle por qué el Hannibal de su dimensión no había estado ahí para ayudarle.

–¿Así que en tu dimensión sí me traicionaste, pequeño bastardo? –Fue más una afirmación que una pregunta pero Jack agradeció poder estar sentado y sin las garras del demonio alrededor de su cuello.–

–No sé qué es lo que está pasando realmente... Solo quiero regresar. –Hannibal lo pensó un momento y luego se levantó de la cama para vestirse. Jack no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada todo el tiempo.– Espera... ¿Este Jack jamás te encerró en el mundo Ying Yang? –Pregunto con confusión y sorpresa, observando como el otro negó con la cabeza.–

–Lo pensó pero no lo hizo. Superamos eso con un tiempo fuera y una charla. Y sexo. El sexo resuelve muchas cosas entre nosotros.

Jack miro sus manos, dándose cuenta de que estaba dejando salir una cantidad de magia Heylin.

–Este cuerpo... Este Jack es mucho más fuerte que yo... –Comento en voz alta y Hannibal resoplo, ahora ya vestido.–

–Por supuesto que sí. Él si termino su entrenamiento conmigo, idiota.

–... Ah... –Bien, eso lo explicaba todo.– ¿Cómo puedo regresar? ¿Puedes ayudarme? –Hannibal se encogió de hombros.–

–Vas a volver pronto. Tu energía está más estable. –Jack alzo una ceja con duda.– Tu energía es distinta a la de mi Jack. Más débil y volátil. Pero está asentándose poco a poco... Tal vez te quede un viaje más antes de volver y morir en tu dimensión.

–Oh vaya, gracias. –Respondió con sarcasmo por instinto y de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Jack hubiera tirado de las sabanas para cubrirse por instinto pero la visión lo sorprendió tanto que no tuvo oportunidad de parpadear siquiera.–

–¡Papa! –Sonrió una pequeña niña rubia, de unos siete u ocho años máximo, y saltó a la cama para abrazarlo.–

Jack tragó con fuerza; su corazón golpeo su pecho tan fuerte que casi lo sintió intentar salir y abrazo a la niña por instinto, acercándola a su cuerpo con cariño. El nombre de la niña llego a sus labios sin pensarlo siquiera y de pronto sus ojos se humedecieron. No necesito la confirmación de nadie para saber que esa niña, Megan, era hija suya... Suya y de Han.

–Hola cariño. –La saludo sin dejar de abrazarla y la niña se movió para mirar al demonio primero, y luego posar sus ojos azules y enormes en él nuevamente.–

–Hola papi ¡Papa! ¡Dijiste que harías pancakes para mi hoy! –Jack asintió, sintiéndose morir de amor por esta niña que salió corriendo sin más para ir a la cocina probablemente.–

El pelirrojo sollozo por el cúmulo de emociones y se limpió el rostro, quitando las lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Hannibal sujeto su hombro y Jack asintió, levantándose para vestirse también y bajar a cocinar para su hija... Dios... Era hermosa. Hermosa y perfecta y...

–Nosotros no vivimos juntos por ahora. –Le explico el demonio mientras bajaban luego de que Jack le preguntara por qué vivían en un vecindario lleno de humanos.– Tener a Megan alteró nuestro ritmo de vida y decidimos separarnos un poco; Ella tiene una infancia normal, con cosas normales, y yo evito comerme a los vecinos cuando vengo de visita.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar carcajearse con eso, imaginando lo que debía ser para ellos estar separados luego de haber vivido juntos tanto tiempo. Aunque claro, si ambos habían decidido tener una hija era porque estaban seguros de eso, y cualquier sacrificio que hicieran en favor de ella era un riesgo ya calculado.

–¿Cómo nació? –Pregunto más por curiosidad, entrando a la cocina luego de ver a Megan viendo televisión en la sala.–

–La expulsaste de tu vagina por supuesto. –Jack sintió el terror subir por su nuca durante un segundo para luego darse cuenta de que era una broma. Se rió de nuevo, dándole un golpecito en el brazo al demonio que fue directamente a alzar a su hija, jugando con ella un poco antes de ver la televisión juntos.–

Fue en algún momento durante ese día de convivencia pacífica y familiar que Jack se dio cuenta de que en realidad no le importaba seguir saltando de dimensión en dimensión durante la eternidad si con ello podía pasar otro día más como ese, conociendo a su hija a la que adoro desde el primer instante en el que ella salto a sus brazos.

Esa noche Hannibal le dijo que iba a quedarse para esperar a su Jack, en caso de que tuviera algún problema para volver, y el pelirrojo asintió un poco incómodo de tener que dormir con el demonio sentado al lado de su cama.

–Vamos ¿Quiere que te lea una historia para ayudarte a dormir?

–No... Yo... En todos los lugares a los que voy, tú siempre estás ahí... Y siempre terminamos juntos. Incluso en mi dimensión donde me odias siempre estamos cerca... ¿Por qué? –Hannibal lo miro con intensidad.–

–El trato que hicimos fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba ¿Lo sabías? –Jack negó con la cabeza y le pregunto a qué se debió que eso ocurriera.– Eso es algo que debes preguntarte a ti mismo... Pero si yo no te mate luego de que me traicionaras significa que no te odio Jack ¿No estás negándote algo?

–Para este punto de mi vida... No lo sé. –Suspiro al final y cerró los ojos, preparándose para dormir. Pensando en Megan y en el día que había tenido ahí... Pensando en que debía hablar con su Hannibal sobre lo que había ocurrido.–

Había muchas cosas que resolver.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


	9. Ella

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Este es el último de los AU. Pero claro, solo nosotros sabemos eso, Jack no.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Ella**

–Jack... –Una voz que creyó reconocer lo llamo, arrancándolo lentamente del sueño.– Jack... Sé que estás de vacaciones pero necesito que me ayudes con esto. Ahora.

El tono de orden imperioso lo obligo a abrir los ojos y se sentó en la cama, mirando a la mujer.

Fue un milagro que no tuviera una apoplejía en ese momento. Honestamente.

–¡¿Madre?! –La mujer rubia, con perfilados ojos grises, lo miro con sorpresa también al tiempo que Jack frotaba sus ojos, solo para asegurarse de no estar soñando.–

–Vaya... No escuchaba eso desde hacía mucho. Y antes de que comiences; No. No necesite que fueras al aeropuerto por mí... ¿Y dónde está la bestia de tu amante? Por favor dime que le gano la caballerosidad y decidió dormir fuera mientras yo estoy aquí.

Jack se levantó y la abrazo con fuerza, cerrando los ojos y aferrándose a ella como si fuese un bote salvavidas y él estuviera en medio del mar. Por suerte su madre no hizo preguntas y lo abrazo también, acariciando su espalda de paso y arrullándolo con palabras suaves hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para alejarse de ella.

–¿Peleaste con Hannibal por mi visita? –El pelirrojo no supo que decir realmente, recordando que en esta dimensión vivía con Han desde hacía un par de meses y ni él ni su madre se habían agradado en lo más mínimo cuando los presento.–

–No... No realmente. –Respondió sabiendo que no decía la verdad; podía recordar levemente una discusión con su pareja.–

–Sigues siendo increíblemente obvio Jack; No sirves para mentir. –Apuntó su madre y luego le pellizco la mejilla.– Olvidemos eso por ahora, ayúdame con esto ¿Quieres?

Jack fue con ella sin más, demasiado conmocionado por lo que estaba ocurriendo... La última vez que vio a su madre fue antes de salir de su hogar en Londres; Le abrazó, acarició su mejilla y lo dejo ir. Luego de eso mantuvieron comunicación en cartas hasta que llego a sus manos ese último sobre con un mensaje confuso y extraño. Y luego de eso nada más... Jack lo supo cuando sus cartas se quedaron sin respuestas porque Padre no se molestaría en responderle algo, ni siquiera para decirle que su madre había muerto. Y ahora ella estaba ahí, obligándolo a ayudarle a desempacar, contándole de su viaje y de su vida... Jack se sintió aliviado cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre se había separado de su padre. Hubiera sido maravilloso ver la cara del bastardo cuando eso ocurrió...

–Cuando Jennifer me contó lo de la compañía no podía estar más orgullosa Jack. –El pelirrojo recordó que él era asesor financiero en una compañía transnacional. Y Hannibal era consultor... Se habían conocido ahí.–

Hannibal era divorciado con un hijo que ya era mayor de edad y ellos recién se habían mudado juntos; aún se estaban adaptando al otro y la visita de su madre no había llegado en el mejor momento, sobre todo porque ambos pensaban que el otro influía en sus decisiones por sobre lo demás... Lo que era cierto, en parte. Así que Jack estaba atrapado entre su amor por su amante y su amor por su madre...

–Sabes que soy bueno con los números. Y aún mejor con el dinero.

–Lo recuerdo bien. Cuando eras niño solías pasar mucho tiempo jugando a ser un dictador o algo así... El poder te ha gustado desde pequeño.

Jack sonrió y le ayudo a preparar su habitación para luego ir a la cocina y hacer el desayuno juntos, tomando café y poniéndose al día; Aprovecho todas las oportunidades que pudo para tocar la mano de su madre y abrazarla e incluso fue de compras con ella, aprovechando su día juntos porque esto era algo que jamás iba a poder recuperar.

Al caer la tarde volvieron a casa justo a la hora del té; Jack preparo unos bocadillos mientras su madre se encargaba de la bebida y ambos se sentaron en la sala, al lado del otro, a relajarse finalmente. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sentirse herido porque Han no lo llamo ni le envió un mensaje de texto en todo el día... Lo echaba de menos.

–Jack... ¿Peleaste porque ya tenías planeado algo con esa bestia? –Le pregunto su madre, con un sándwich de pepino en la mano, mirándolo con esos ojos grises que parecían conocer bien su alma.–

–Su nombre es Hannibal, por favor... –Le pidió con cansancio, cruzando las piernas y apoyando el mentón en su mano, mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad.– Sus vacaciones no comienzan hasta el día después de mañana, por eso planeamos en quedarnos en casa estos días, hacer turismo en la ciudad por las tardes y salir de viaje el mismo día que comenzaran sus vacaciones.

–¿A dónde iban a ir? –Jack murmuro "Hawai" entre dientes y le dio un sorbo a su té, pensando en lo mucho que quería ir de vacaciones con este Hannibal.– ¿Y por qué no has hecho tu maleta?

–No puedo dejarte sola aquí, apenas llegaste a la ciudad. Además... ¿Por qué quieres que vaya con él? ¡Tú lo odias! –Respondió con sorpresa, tomando un sándwich para masticarlo de mal modo, recordando a su Hannibal y a su madre muerta ¿Qué hubiera dicho ella al respecto de su relación en aquél entonces?–

–Claro que no me agrada pero no veo porque debas amargarte la vida solo porque tu vieja madre está de visita. –Jack replico de inmediato que ella no era vieja y que no estaba arruinando nada pero la mujer detuvo su perorata con solo un movimiento de su mano.– Jack, Jack, estás muy tenso ¿Qué ocurre?

–Yo... Yo sé que no se agradan pero, no lo sé... Te escuchado decirme que no es lo mejor para mí y ahora esto, escucharte sugerirme ir de vacaciones con él... –El pelirrojo suspiro y tomo la mano de su madre, tan blanca como la suya.– Imagina que... Que Hannibal apareciera un día para asesinarte porque tú eres un obstáculo entre nosotros ¿Aun así querrías que siguiera a su lado? –Le pregunto con total honestidad, sabiendo que era una comparación descabellada pero, es que no había otra manera de obtener una respuesta a sus preguntas.–

Jack se sorprendió mucho cuando su madre soltó una risa divertida, fresca, que hizo que su estómago se expandiera sintiendo aleteos de mariposas.

–Oh Jack, si eso ocurriera entonces ten por seguro que solo entonces le daría mi bendición.

–¿Qué? –Eso era aún más sorprendente que escucharla reír; Oír esto era algo que jamás creyó y que no entendía en lo absoluto.– ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

–Es sencillo cariño; De ese modo sabría que él está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ti. Si puede deshacerse de mí entonces no va a tener piedad con nadie que se cruce en su camino. Saber que alguien se preocupa por ti hasta ese extremo es halagador y un signo muy claro de su interés por ti.

Jack trago con dificultad y cubrió sus ojos con sus manos, comenzando a llorar con sollozos quedos. Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas e intento limpiarlas con su mano pero muchas otras siguieron a las primeras. Y es que escucharla decir eso le quitaba el peso del mundo de los hombros; Probablemente su madre habría pensado algo parecido, lo presentía...

–Oh cariño... Tú lo quieres ¿No es cierto? –Jack asintió sin dejar de llorar y dejo que su madre lo abrazara como cuando aún era un niño.– Yo no creo que él sea lo mejor para ti, pero mientras tú lo pienses y él te haga feliz entonces yo estaré feliz... Me importas tu Jack, y tu felicidad. Eso es lo más importante, en lo que tienes que pensar.

El pelirrojo se rio con dificultad en medio del llanto y asintió, besando la mano de su madre antes de devolverle el abrazo.

–Gracias... Gracias... ¿Quieres que te ayude a preparar la cena?

–¿No vas a ir a buscar al bestia de tu amante? –Se rió su madre y Jack negó con la cabeza, dándose por vencido.–

–Iré. Pero quiero probar tu comida otra vez.

El pelirrojo envió un mensaje de texto mientras cenaban, preguntándole dónde estaba, y su corazón saltó con alegría cuando recibió respuesta; Se despidió de su madre y tomo un taxi hasta la dirección del hotel luego de comprar comida china. Ordeno una botella de vino apenas entró a la recepción y subió al elevador balanceando su pequeña maleta, la bolsa con comida y la botella de vino hasta que las puertas se abrieron y corrió por el pasillo.

Cuando toco a la puerta estaba jadeando por la carrera, sujetando su costado para recuperar el aliento. Hannibal le abrió, mirándolo con expresión seria.

–¿No ibas a quedarte donde tu madre? –Le pregunto sin el menor tacto pero Jack negó con la cabeza y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.–

–Ya lo hice; Estuve con ella todo el día. Y ahora estoy justo donde deseo estar... Contigo. –Le explicó sin perder la sonrisa y saltó para colgarse de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza.– Lamento haber sido un idiota y haber dicho esas cosas sobre ti... Te amo y no quiero estar peleado contigo. Ni que estemos lejos otra vez. –Le dijo sin verlo, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Por fortuna su pareja lo había atrapado con un agarre férreo apenas saltó sobre él así que tenía la impresión de que Hannibal no iba a soltarlo muy pronto.–

–Yo tampoco fui muy comprensivo... La extrañas. Eso es normal. –Le dijo luego de un rato, llevándolo con él dentro de la habitación.–

Jack sonrió y beso su cuello, repitiéndole que lo amaba, y luego le mostro lo que había llevado para que cenara, además de la botella de vino.

–La habitación me parece familiar... ¿Por qué? –Hannibal se rio y lo dejo caer en el sofá para poder cenar (de nuevo, podía apostar su brazo sin temor a equivocarse), explicándole que era el mismo hotel donde se conocieron en aquella reunión de capacitación de personal de la empresa. Y la habitación era la misma donde se habían acostado la primera vez.– Oh cariño, eres tan romántico. –Hannibal se rio y Jack no tardo en ponerse cómodo, quitándose los zapatos y la ropa para quedar solo vestido en interiores.– ¿Han? –Lo llamo desde la cama, sabiendo que cuando comía no existía nada más en el mundo.–

-¿Qué?

–Cuando termines de cenar eso, tal vez quieras venir y cenarme a mí. Ya sabes, para reconciliarnos.

El pelirrojo no pudo dejar de reírse como una quinceañera enamorada cuando Hannibal dejo la comida de lado y saltó sobre él como si fuera una presa de verdad y en unos pocos segundos el resto del mundo dejo de existir para los dos.

Justo como debía ser.

* * *

Notas finales:

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


	10. Explicaciones

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Y... ¡Se terminó este fic!**

 **Honestamente, me alegra terminar algo por una vez.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Mezcla de diferentes AUs (Universos Alternos).

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **Explicaciones**

Cuando Jack comenzó a despertar se sintió adolorido a muerte. Difícilmente recordaba haberse sentido así antes, tal vez solo en aquella ocasión cuando peleo con Hannibal... Sí, esos habían sido unos buenos golpes.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad solo para notar las copas de árboles increíblemente frondosos y oscuros ¿Dónde podría estar ahora? Intento moverse y soltó un quejido de dolor. Al mirar a su derecha se dio cuenta de que había un gigantesco perro negro sentado a su lado, un tanto alejado, que lo miraba con una calma pasmosa.

Jack sujeto su torso y se dio cuenta de que no tenía su camisa puesta. De hecho, su camisa eran ahora jirones de tela que estaban al lado suyo. Y también que estaba herido, que sus heridas estaban cerrando, que ya no había rastro de sangre y que estaba cubierto en baba de perro que olía sospechosamente a... A...

–¿Hannibal? –Pregunto mirando al animal que movió las orejas, mirándolo de regreso con sus profundos ojos azules.– Oh... Oh Dios...

Era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma... El pelirrojo se rio al darse cuenta de que había regresado a su dimensión; Lo sabía bien por las heridas de su cuerpo, por el lugar en donde estaba y por la sensación de su magia volviendo a su cuerpo luego del eclipse Heylin. Lo que no sabía era porque demonios el perro no se lo había tragado cuando lo vio así, débil y a su merced... Pero eso era algo que no quería ni podía averiguar por el momento.

Se levantó con dificultad, sujetándose del enorme tronco del árbol y miro al perro de nuevo, sopesando sus opciones.

–Quiero tener una larga charla contigo. –Le dijo con cansancio, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pulsar. Sus heridas se cerraban con ayuda de su magia pero eso no ayudaba a mitigar el dolor.– Pero luego... Luego... Nos vemos.

Estaba a punto de darle las gracias cuando Hannibal se levantó y se fue sin una última mirada atrás, dejándolo solo en el bosque. Jack suspiro para llenarse de valor y dio la vuelta también, tomando la dirección contraria para salir; Aún no podía volver a su mansión, no, Tohomiko y Pedrosa seguirían ahí ya que él había desaparecido pero, por suerte, Jack tenía más de un hogar donde poder recuperarse para tomar su lugar...

Tuvieron que pasar un par de semanas antes de que se recuperara por completo pero la espera valió la pena; Pedrosa ya no estaba en la mansión cuando él volvió y Tohomiko solo apretó los dientes, mostrándole sus colmillos en señal de molestia. Jack le dio una media sonrisa afilada, cruzándose de brazos y la observo salir. La bruja prácticamente destilaba rabia por cada poro de su cuerpo y el dragón se sintió malditamente feliz por eso. Ahora tenía un problema menos entre manos... Desafortunadamente, uno de los que le quedaban involucraba abrir las emociones que había encerrado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Tuvo que revisar cada rincón de su hogar para asegurarse de que no hubiese alguna trampa escondida y por primera vez maldijo su rasgo draconiano de acaparador, notando guardaba cosas desde la época en la que se convirtió al Heylin. Y eso incluía el viejo uniforme de capitán de su antiguo maestro... Jack ni siquiera recordaba haberlo tomado en primero lugar, mucho menos guardarlo entre sus posesiones.

En esa misma ala de la mansión encontró más cosas de aquella época; un cuadro de Hannibal y otro de ambos, el listón que le había entregado cuando comenzó a dejar crecer su cabello, sus viejos libros de notas... Había tantas memorias agridulces en esos objetos que tuvo que sentarse para tomar un respiro. Con el listón en su mano, acariciándolo sin darse cuenta, miro a su alrededor, sintiéndose sobrecogido por todo lo que había pasado últimamente y que lo había obligado a pensar en algo que no quería tener en su mente. Que creyó ya había olvidado y superado.

Esa noche tuvo que dormir mientras sus guerreros continuaban con la revisión, demasiado cansado mentalmente como para quedarse de pie un momento más... Durmió poco y a intervalos y cuando despertó estaba un poco más confundido que antes de irse a la cama, pensando en su maestro por supuesto. Aun había muchas cosas que atesoraba en sus recuerdos y que seguían gustándole de él... El pelirrojo gimió sonoramente, frotando su rostro ¿Aún le gustaba el demonio? ¿Seguía teniendo sentimientos por él? En todas las dimensiones donde lo había encontrado había caído por él, de una u otra manera, ya fuera porque estuvieran juntos desde tiempo atrás o porque era la primera vez...

Pero Jack ya no creía en cosas como el amor verdadero o eterno, no, eso era lo que lo había hecho caer tan fuerte por Hannibal en primer lugar; la empatía, la amabilidad, su caballerosidad... La ambición, el hambre de poder, el deseo de mostrar su valía. El demonio había usado esas cosas para atraerle y Jack había caído por ello. Y luego su interés cuando el pelirrojo hablaba, su estúpido sentido del humor, su paciencia para con él y para enseñarle... Y después las mentiras, la traición... La historia era demasiado complicada para su gusto. Pero si había algo que no podía deshacer era el pacto que tenía con él. Estaba unido al demonio lo quisiera o no. El único problema era que ya no estaba seguro de si esa era la única forma en la que quería estar unido a él.

Termino por hacerse un ovillo en la cama, golpeando su frente por ser tan idiota. Tan... Tan él mismo.

Tuvo que tomar un poco más de valor en los días siguientes hasta que, al final, mientras desayunaba en una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad y observaba de reojo a una joven pareja pelear y reconciliarse en tiempo record, se dio cuenta de que él quería eso.

Con la taza de té contra sus labios entrecerró los ojos, mirando a su plato vacío ¿Podía perdonar las mentiras? Sí, de alguna forma las comprendía aunque no le gustasen ¿Podía perdonar que le hubiera arrebatado a su madre? Sí, lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Después de todo, luego de una vida al lado de su padre la pobre mujer estaba mucho mejor muerta y en paz. Lo único que no podía perdonarle era que lo hubiese dejado así, solo, por tanto tiempo... Aunque fuese su culpa por haberlo encerrado claro ¡Pero aun así! Ese tonto perro no entendía lo mucho que extrañaba tenerlo cerca.

Con un bufido exasperado se levantó de la mesa y dejó un par de billetes para cubrir la cuenta, sabiendo que si no aprovechaba esta oleada de valor estúpido no volvería a pararse frente a él sino hasta un par de años. Y no quería esperar tanto.

La valentía lo fue abandonando poco a poco a medida que se adentraba en el bosque del demonio sin embargo sus pisadas se hicieron más y más firmes a medida que avanzaba, notando que no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera el paso.

–Vamos Jack, mantente firme... –Se dijo a sí mismo, mascullando, respirando profundo para tranquilizarse– Recuerda; La fortuna le sonríe a los audaces. Aunque también suele abrazarles la muerte.

Por desgracia, Jack no era exactamente la persona más adecuada para darle ánimo a nadie. Mucho menos a sí mismo. Pero al menos era honesto, se recordó al llegar frente a la cabaña donde podía sentir el aroma de Hannibal. Dudo un momento en acercarse o no y en esos escasos segundos de indecisión el demonio apareció con una presa sobre los hombros, caminando rumbo a la puerta sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jack?

–Dije que quería hablar contigo ¿Recuerdas? –Mentiría si dijera que verlo cargar una bestia enorme como si no pesara más que un par de gramos no hizo que sus piernas temblaran igual que antes. Hannibal hizo un sonido solamente pero no se negó cuando Jack preguntó si podía entrar.– Tienes un lugar muy... Rústico. Y acogedor...

–No estoy de humor para una charla. Solo dime que quieres.

Jack frunció el cejo, murmurando que era un grosero pero se sentó sin más, entrelazando sus manos para ayudarse a ordenar su mente e ideas.

–Antes que nada, quiero darte las gracias por no devorarme cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

–Despertaste antes de que pudiera hacerlo. –El pelirrojo bufó cuando vio al otro sonreír, desestimando lo que estaba diciéndole.– Si eso es todo ya puedes irte.

–De hecho no. Hay, otra cosa más que quisiera hablar contigo...

El demonio volvió de donde fuera que hubiese llevado al animal y se sentó en el sofá frente a Jack, abriendo las piernas y recargándose por completo contra el respaldo, poniéndose cómodo. Hannibal lo miro, esperando que continuara y el pelirrojo se encontró sonrojándose antes de toser, incómodo.

–Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Cosas más importantes.

–Sí, claro. –Jack estaba seguro que se refería a dormir quince horas seguidas pero se mordió la lengua. De momento.– Yo... He estado pensando ¿Sabes? Y luego del ataque y lo que todo eso conllevo, además de un par de cosas más, termine dándome cuenta de algo... –Hannibal no se movió en lo absoluto, dejándole hablar. Jack tragó y tomo aire una vez más.– Y ese algo es que... Aún tengo sentimientos por ti.

No fue fácil confesar eso, en lo absoluto. Pero hacerlo le gano poder respirar sin sentir el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Hannibal no dijo nada por unos momentos y luego se enderezo en su lugar, inclinándose para mirarlo.

–Hablamos de esto antes Jack; No soy bueno para ti.

–Sí, bien, ahora dime algo que no sepa. –El rubio se rio y negó con la cabeza, pensando.– Tienes que saber que yo creí que te había superado hace mucho. Pero luego de una serie de eventos que salieron de mi control me descubrí pensando en ti de nuevo, sin dejar que el rencor me nublara como antes, y mis emociones salieron a flote de nuevo. –Jack se llevó la mano al cabello, peinándolo con sus dedos solo para tener algo que hacer.–

–No me trago que todo esto haya sido tan reciente Jack. Te conozco.

–De hecho no lo fue, solo que no le había prestado atención. Intente ignorar muchas cosas, mucho tiempo... Y tú sabes que tengo una debilidad enorme por demonios Heylin llamados Hannibal. –El rubio se rio con ganas al escuchar eso y Jack apenas pudo evitar reír también.– ¿Crees que... podamos darnos otra oportunidad? –Hannibal dejo de reír pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro por completo, dándole un poco de esperanza. –

–Ven aquí. –Jack fue con él sin más cuando lo vio palmear sus propias piernas en una señal de donde debía sentarse.– Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar, encerrado ahí dentro. –El pelirrojo asintió, acomodándose mejor en su regazo y abrazando su cuello para mirarlo a la cara.–

–Yo también tuve mucho tiempo para pensar... Y sé que es difícil confiar en alguien luego de que te apuñala por la espalda. –Hannibal asintió, abrazándolo por la cintura para mantenerlo en su sitio.–

–No volverá a ser como antes Jack. Ahora tienes un antecedente muy negativo en tu historial.

–Entiendo. –El pelirrojo asintió un par de veces, sin quitarle la vista de encima.–

–Bien. –El demonio sujeto sus mejillas con una sola mano para acercarlo un poco más a su rostro.– Ahora dame un beso.

Y Jack obedeció, empujando su mano sin consideración, abrazándolo con fuerza apenas sus labios se encontraron luego de tanto tiempo. Conoció a otros Hannibal en otras dimensiones pero, sin duda, ninguno era tan bueno besando como el que conocía tan bien...

En poco tiempo las manos del demonio estaban encima de su cuerpo, tocándolo entero y arrancándole la ropa, haciéndolo recordar lo mucho que le encantaba que hiciera esas cosas.

No le prestó atención a absolutamente nada más que a él, ni siquiera notó si lo llevó a algún lugar cuando lo puso bajo él, tomándolo cómo lo recordaba... Cómo le gustaba dominándolo por completo, haciéndolo someterse, reclamándolo una y otra vez con una pasión brutal, tanta que fue incapaz de pronunciar algo que no fuesen gemidos y gritos, mezclas de balbuceos y palabras que su embotado cerebro no alcanzaba a formar hasta que, ya bañados en sudor y con su cuerpo temblando por la mezcla del dolor y placer alcanzó a pedirle que lo hiciera despacio, solo para no desvanecerse en la mitad del acto. Luego de eso no supo mucho más, sólo recordaba vagamente haberlo abrazado con la fuerza que le quedaba, balbuceando que era suyo, solo suyo, una y otra vez hasta que fue demasiado para Hannibal y retomo el ritmo violento que llevaba, haciéndolo desmayarse poco después de terminar por ¿Cuántas veces? No lo recordaba y francamente tampoco le importó, demasiado ocupado gritando el nombre de su amante.

Cuando despertó no supo si era ya de mañana o de noche, muy cansado como para confiar en su reloj interno. Estaba acostado y con las piernas enrolladas en sábanas, con el enorme brazo de Hannibal alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndolo bien sujeto contra el otro. Jack parpadeo, aun cansado, y se removió despacio notando lo adolorido que estaba... Calculo que debía tener al menos una cosquilla rota sanando todavía.

–Han... Necesito ir al baño. –El demonio mascullo algo y lo dejo ir, recostándose sobre su espalda en la cama.–

Jack bostezó, poniéndose de pie con pereza y apenas logro encontrar el baño para orinar, aún demasiado dormido como para pensar claramente. Al lavarse las manos notó con claridad las marcas purpuras en sus brazos y se revisó en el espejo; todo su cuerpo, cuello y rostro estaba cubierto de mordidas, rasguños y moretones. El pelirrojo se rio entre dientes (respirar aún era un tanto doloroso); había extrañado esto también... Y volvió a la habitación, trepando a la cama para ser atrapado en un apretón casi asfixiante, notando que el demonio también estaba cubierto de marcas como las suyas.

–Buenos días, rayito de sol.

–Cállate. –Jack se rio por el gruñido del demonio que apenas lo tuvo en brazos olfateo su cabello, dejándolo acomodarse mejor en sus brazos.– Vuelve a dormir.

–¿Han?

–¿Qué?

–Te eche de menos. –Hannibal termino de cubrirlo con la sábana e hizo un sonido de afirmación simplemente. El pelirrojo bufó y lo golpeo en el brazo, haciendo reír al otro.–

–Yo también te extrañe. Ahora déjame dormir o te golpearé para dejarte inconsciente.

Jack asintió y cerró los ojos de buen humor, listo para dormir un par de horas más. Quizás después podría contarle sobre su aventura, de todo lo que había visto y experimentado. Tal vez, si todo iba bien, con el tiempo podría decirle sobre la pequeña Megan también... Pero por ahora se guardaría esas cosas para sí mismo, como una lección de aprendizaje.

Después de todo las cosas nunca ocurrían por simple casualidad y ahora, por fortuna, estaba donde quería estar.

* * *

 **Último, gracias a todos por leer.**

 **Seguiré escribiendo más rclack así que, si les gusta la pareja, estén al pendiente.**


	11. Epílogo

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **¿Sorpresa?**

 **Bueno, es que si hubo un prólogo debía haber también un epílogo, así que aquí esta.**

 **Gracias por su atención.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (rClay x rJack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Nota:** Nuevamente, mil gracias y créditos a  Manny Heatlook por su paciencia y por esos pequeños rp que le han dado vida a esta y otras historias más ¡Te quiero preciosa!

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **Consecuencias**

Raimudo seguía hablando sobre algo relacionado con tomar unas vacaciones, en una playa exótica o algo por el estilo. Lo hubiera sabido bien si estuviera prestándole atención pero, por el momento, Jack tenía sus lentes de laboratorio puestos, comparando los resultados de los últimos estudios generales contra los primeros que había realizado y luego, contra los siguientes más recientes.

Hannibal estaba enfermo. Podía sentirlo en su estómago.

–... Y podríamos salir a surfear también. Estás muy pálido, necesitas algo de luz solar, y un bronceado ayuda...

Jack entrecerró los ojos, haciendo anotaciones en su cuaderno, notando la forma acelerada en el que las células parecían oxidarse y luego, en el siguiente examen, parecían recuperarse a una velocidad sobrenatural, demasiado prodigioso incluso para un demonio Heylin.

–... Kimiko dijo que estaría cerca de ahí unos días, tal vez podríamos salir a beber algo con...

Y es que parecía que su organismo estaba sufriendo de periodos de estrés, recuperándose a enorme velocidad para después caer en periodos de inactividad, casi comparable con fatiga crónica, lo que explicaba el hecho de que cayera dormido prácticamente en cualquier momento. Jack supuso, luego de una revisión no autorizada, que podría ser narcolepsia y la fatiga podría tener su razón en el hecho de que Hannibal pasó el tiempo en el mundo Ying Yang peleando contra el monstruo sin descanso.

–... Y luego claro, saldríamos de fiesta por la noche y... ¿Eso que huelo como sangre es de Hannibal? –Jack alzó la cabeza para quitarse los anteojos y revisar su microscopio.–

–No, es mía, pero se contamino con la saliva de Han ¿Hawái dijiste? –Mintió con facilidad y cambió el tema rápidamente, anotando en su cuaderno sin quitarle los ojos de encima a cómo las células reaccionaban ante la presencia de la coenzima Q10; la oxigenación parecía ser la clave. Sin embargo eso no significaba que el medicamento fuese la opción; era un tratamiento general, de descanso y alimentación balanceada, además de bases vitamínicas... ¿Y cómo demonios iba a hacer que el cachorro aceptara a hacer todo eso?–

–Jack, eso no tiene sentido... –El pelirrojo se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos.–

–¿Quieres que nos pague vacaciones en el caribe? –Pedrosa hizo una expresión tierna, o al menos lo intento, para convencerlo.– Entonces no hagas preguntas estúpidas y ve a hacer tus maletas.

Finalmente tuvo que acceder. Por fortuna Han aceptó ir de vacaciones y Pedrosa y Tohomiko nunca estaban demasiado tiempo cerca así que podía disfrutar de su tiempo a solas con su amante sin demasiadas interrupciones.

Jack se recostó en el camastro luego de ponerse un poco de bloqueador solar, disfrutando del calor y la luz del sol sobre su piel y el aire fresco que traía la brisa salada del mar. Después de pasar tanto tiempo trabajando era extraño tener tiempo libre para estar simplemente ahí, sin tener nada que hacer. Era muy relajante.

–Voy a nadar. Y traeré la cena. –El pelirrojo se quitó los anteojos oscuros y se sentó de golpe para mirar a Hannibal caminar con paso decidido hacia el mar.–

–¿La, qué? ¡No! ¡Hay comida en el hotel! No quiero que traigas un tiburón como la última... –Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el demonio colapso de cara en la arena, profundamente dormido.– Oh Dios, menos mal. Al menos no vendrás arrastrando un tiburón blanco de nuevo.

Jack lo cargó para dejarlo descansar sobre una toalla en la arena, a su lado, y continúo tomando el sol durante un largo rato durante el cual Hannibal despertó y se quedó dormido de nuevo.

–Han... Han. –El dragón suspiro y se acercó a él.– ¡Hannibal!

–¿Qué? –El rubio levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, haciéndolo reír con diversión.–

–Hora de broncearte el pecho, date la vuelta. –Ambos se quedaron en silencio luego de eso, simplemente estando ahí.– Estás enfermo. –Soltó de golpe luego de unos momentos de tranquilidad. Hannibal se rio y negó, cerrando los ojos para dormir _otra vez_.– Sabes que hay algo que no está bien contigo, y si sigue avanzando como hasta ahora puedes morir muy pronto.

–Tonterías. Estoy bien. –Jack gruño frustrado y bajo a sentarse en la arena, golpeando el amplio pecho del otro.–

–¡Deja de tomarlo a la ligera! He estado investigando; No estás bien. Ni siquiera estás cerca de un "mal" estado de salud, porque tu salud es mínima. Vas a morir, y pronto ¡Vas a matarte solo si sigues ignorando todo esto! –Espetó con enojo; se sentía desesperado por no poder hacerlo entrar en razón y un tanto fracasado por no poder hacer nada para revertirlo.–

–Jack, Jack, creí que querías deshacerte de mí. –Bromeo el rubio, sentándose también para mirarlo.–

–Pero no _así,_ imbécil. Apenas logre recuperarte, no quiero perderte tan pronto. Y menos por algo tan estúpido como narcolepsia o cansancio crónico ¡Es patético!

–No me importaría morir mientras duermo.

–¡Pues a mí sí! ¡Qué lo sepas! ¡Idiota, bastado egoísta! ¡No me puedes dejar solo todavía! –Hannibal lo miro fijamente, igual que las pocas personas que estaban cerca, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura para acercarlo a su cuerpo. Jack se sorprendió al notar que sus propios ojos estaban húmedos y los ojos del rubio lucían un poco más suaves... Y más viejos.–

–Ven aquí. Jack, no voy a morir. No por ahora. –Jack tomo varias respiraciones profundas, abrazándose a él.– ¿Vas a llorar, pequeño idiota?

–No. Lloraré luego de matarte, no antes. –Hannibal resopló divertido y se recostó de nuevo, llevándolo a él de paso.– Sabes que voy a cuidarte de ahora en adelante ¿Verdad? Y seré mucho más molesto que antes.

–Voy a ignorarte.

–No dejaré que me ignores, seré lo más insistente que hayas visto jamás.

–Entonces te mataré. –El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia, tomando una mejor posición sobre el pecho del demonio.–

–¿Y perderás la oportunidad de seguir teniendo sexo con mi hermoso y perfecto trasero?

–Buen punto... Entonces solo te ignorare como siempre.

Jack bajó entonces para volver a sentarse sin alejarse de él, observando el mar perderse en el horizonte; Las cosas iban a volverse tensas en los próximos meses, entre la terquedad de Hannibal y su propia insistencia no había gran diferencia e iban a tener unas cuantas peleas de buen tamaño. Pero estaba seguro de que esto era lo mejor para los dos... Aún no podía hacerse a la idea de perderlo luego de haberlo recuperado después de tanto tiempo, quizás con el tiempo podría resignarse en caso de que de verdad no pudiera hacer nada contra lo que fuera que estaba sufriendo su amante.

–¿Vamos a ir a beber por la noche?

–Si. Pero solo unos tragos, luego tu irás temprano a la cama a descansar.

–Voy a arrastrarte al mar para ahogarte ahí.

–Imbécil malagradecido.

–Idiota.

Si... Este era el bastardo al que amaba.

* * *

 **Sí, este si es el final.**


End file.
